Chill0210
by Natalia Natale
Summary: A tragedy brings back the original 8  including Val  back together after a long time apart. With only  one weekend together before they return back to their adult lives, will they be able to work out what went wrong so long ago and be able to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own BH90210. If I did, it would've ended the way it was truly supposed to. So this is the only way I know to make it right. **

Chapter 1

When he'd pulled into the lot earlier, his rental car was the only one there. He'd been sitting and staring out the window, thinking about his life and all of the people in it. The reason he was back weighed on his heart, but he had to admit to himself that it was good to be back.

Looking up, he realized that the parking lot was now full and people were moving all around him.

Despite the fact that he took in everyone that attended, his eyes did not leave one person.  
She tried to stay collected, but he knew her better than anyone. He knew her heart was broken over the loss of her father. He wanted to stand beside her and give her hand a squeeze, to let her know, everything was okay.

He knew better.

They hadn't spoken since that day she was at West Beverly High School and he hadn't heard from her since. He tried to call her several times, but only got her voice mail. He never left a message. The view of her was cut off due to someone hugging her. When the person pulled away and revealed herself, he looked away for a second before looking back at the two women who had turned his world upside down. He shared a son with Kelly, but his very being belonged with Brenda. He knew that now. If he hadn't jumped the gun when he learned about his past life and psyched himself to believe it was Kelly when it was in fact Brenda all along.

Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realized it had been at least ten minutes since the last person headed into the church. He looked at the watch and knew he had to go in. He had to face everyone, his friends, the mother of his only son and the woman who had brought him back to life after Antonia died. He had a promise to keep to Cindy Walsh. Nodding his head to agree with the promise, he walked up the steps and opened the door to the church.  
He walked down the aisle toward the open casket. His eyes locking only on Cindy Walsh and no one else. He stepped up to the podium and began to speak.

Even as he spoke, he felt the shocked stares of everyone in the room. But two stares in particular Dylan McKay knew all too well.

"My relationship with Jim Walsh over the years has been anything but easy. There were times in the past that he and I would disagree just because we could. There were times that he made me so angry all I could think about was getting away. Away from him, and away from anyone that had the power to hurt me because of my love for them.." He glanced at Brenda when he said this. "I cared so much for him, so much about him, that his disappointment destroyed a piece of me. I've spent the past few years of my life thinking about the man Jim Walsh was, about the father, the husband, the friend he was. Never in my life have I witnessed such a love for family as when I watched Jim with his. He put Cindy, Brenda and Brandon before everything else, giving up opportunities others only dream of for the happiness of his family. And because they were happy, he was. It really was as simple as that. Jim wasn't afraid to put his whole being into loving and being loved by those he cared about. I truly hope, with all of my heart, he knew how much I loved him. How much we all loved him. I hope he knows what a difference he made in the lives of so many of us. I hope he knows that he was like a father to me, and like a son, I loved him." Dylan's voice cracked and his eyes began to tear as he said the last words.

"Bren, why didn't you tell us he was coming?" asked Brandon whispering in Brenda's ear once Dylan left the podium.  
"I didn't know." she answered staring out, "I haven't spoken to him in months."  
"You expect me to believe that Brenda?"  
"Believe what you want Brandon. But Dylan was like a son to dad too you know." she snapped quietly.  
Cindy whispered, "Brenda had nothing to do with this. I did."  
Brandon looked at his mother wide-eyed, and before he could say another word, she cut him to the chase, "Your sister is right. Which is why I asked him to give the eulogy."

Dylan sat beside Kelly who turned to him and before she could say a word, he whispered, "Cindy asked me to come. So before you go and blame Brenda, don't."  
"You expect me to believe that?" she hissed under her breath  
"Yes." Dylan said without looking at her. He left out that he also came to LA to go over custody issues with her. But it wasn't the right time. His arrival was like a match starting a fire, and right now, things needed to cool down before they got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Donna, there are certain things that should be left alone..." David said warningly as they sat on the sofa at Casa Walsh. She had been watching their friends all afternoon since they returned from the cemetery.  
"David, this isn't right. How did it get like this?" she asked.

On one side of the room was Kelly who was talking to Andrea. On the other side was Brenda talking to a cousin, Brandon was outside talking to Steve, they hadn't seen Dylan in a while and Val was talking to Cindy. "David, seriously, how did it get like this?"  
"Its life Donna. Everyone went their separate ways eventually. That's what is supposed to happen."  
"I won't accept that. I just won't."  
"Fine. What do you propose we do then?"

**  
"Hi Kelly," Donna entered Kelly's office at West Beverly High 2 days later. After going over the idea with David a few days earlier, she somehow managed to rent the Hollywood Hills house that David had once shared with Mark Reese. It was the only place big enough to have so many people at one time. She already had 2 yes's from Andrea and Val about the trip. David was talking to the guys today. Somehow, Donna's big mission was to get Kelly and Brenda to go. That was the easy part. Keeping the knowledge that Dylan would be there in such close quarters was another story.  
Kelly looked up, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, just wanted a look around the school."  
"Donna, you were here last week." Kelly scoffed, "What's really up? Is everything OK between you and David?"  
"Yeah, everything is great." Donna then treaded cautiously and said, "How's Sammy taking it with Dylan in town?"  
"Dylan is being his usual self. Spoiling Sammy like its going to make up for the time he didn't spend with him earlier on. He has him for the day."  
"I still can't believe he's here."  
"Believe me, it's a surprise for me too." Kelly said, "I'm sure that Brenda knew all about it," she grumbled slightly under her breath.  
"You and Brenda are passed that. C'mon."  
"Are we really?" Kelly asked, shaking her head. "I thought we were, but now I'm not so sure."  
"Listen, David and I rented out the house in the Hollywood Hills. Do you remember the house-"  
"He shared with Mark Reese? Of course, I do."  
"Well, I asked Val and Andrea if they'd like to stay with us over the weekend and they agreed."  
"Another sleepover Don? We're not kids anymore. And besides we have kids of our own."  
"It is a sleepover...but not what you think. My mom has offered to watch Ruby for the weekend. I'm sure that Silver could watch Sammy, or maybe Mel...C'mon."  
"What do you mean it's not what I think? Donna, I know that look."  
"Actually, its more of a co-ed sleepover."  
"No."  
"C'mon Kelly."  
"You are asking me to sit in a house with not only Brenda, but Dylan McKay?"  
"Yes I am. You didn't see what I saw at the Walsh's. Everyone was at polar opposite ends of the house and no one would even look at each other."  
"We-"  
Donna cut Kelly off, "We grew up, yeah, David told me the same thing. But for a weekend, what if we went back and tried to set things right?"  
"We can try, but nothing is going to change the past." Kelly argued.  
"Well, at least we can make peace with one another. Or try to. We've known each other too long. Everyone's got their own thing going. Please Kelly?"

"Can you remind me why we are doing this Steve?" asked Brandon wheeling the shopping cart down the aisle.  
"Because it's been too long since we've all been in the same place. Together." Said Steve tossing chips in the cart.  
Brandon looked at the bag, "Cheetos, bro?"  
"Maddy loves them and I grew to love them too. Got a problem?"  
"No. Not at all." Brandon said, the casually asked, "Do you think Dylan is going to join us?"  
"Yeah, why not? Are you upset that your mom asked him to give the eulogy or something? You've been on edge since you saw him."  
"No. I'm not upset. I just think he should be around his son more."  
"That's not your place to decide Bran. That's between him and Kelly." Steve said, then pointed, "I think you are upset about the eulogy."  
"I'm not. We have enough of everything. Let's go."  
Steve watched Brandon wheel the cart down the aisle and shook his head, "This is going to be a fun weekend."  
"HEY watch that- Brandon?" asked Andrea Zuckerman, after turning around. Brandon was going so fast that he practically pushed the cart into her.  
"Andrea, what are you doing here? We told Donna we'd get the grub."  
"Actually, Val is picking up some booze." Andrea said shyly, "I feel like we're going to a frat party instead of a sleepover."  
"Well you know what they say about booze, it brings out your true feelings."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
No matter how joking Brandon tried to be, Andrea saw that his eyes were completely saying the opposite. "Do you want to talk Ace?"  
"Nah, I've just got my mind on a few things..."  
"So talk to me."  
Steve walked up and lifted Andrea several inches off the ground, swinging her around. "What are you doing here?"  
"Booze run." Brandon answered.  
"Andrea, you?" asked Steve shocked.  
"No silly, I'm keeping Val company."  
"Somebody say my name?" asked Val wheeling the cart, "Do you think I got enough?" The cart was completely full of any and every type of alcohol available.  
"No, actually your short a few cases." Brandon answered sarcastically, "I still think that this isn't the right time for this."  
The three stared at him. They knew very well despite his grief, there was more to Brandon's foul mood. And it had everything to do with Dylan McKay.

"Sorry I'm late Don." Kelly said breathlessly entering the house with her overnight bag. She had taken the long way to the house after leaving Sammy with Silver. Although she had promised to Donna that she'd be there, she was thisclose to changing her mind. How could she possibly spend the a few nights in a house not only with her son's father, the great love of her life, but her former fiance, and Brenda her frenemy. Donna was her usual cheerful self as she motioned Kelly to follow her into the living room where she greeted her brother David and Janet, Steve's wife. No one else seemed to be there yet.  
"I sent Brandon and Steve on a run for food. Val and Andrea went out for drinks."  
"Val's staying?" Kelly asked, cocking her eye.  
Before Donna could reply, the door swung open and Steve walked in carrying 2 cases of beer, followed by Val and Andrea with the bags of food. Upon seeing Brandon struggling with 2 cases, David rushed up to grab the cases from him.  
"How many more do you have in the car?"  
"2 more." Brandon mumbled, "Why do I feel like we're at a KEG party?" he returned to the car to retrieve the other boxes.  
Kelly snuck around Donna to see him outside, when she was blocked by Val. The former foes' eyes locked for a second, and Val moved out of her way. Kelly walked up to the van and peered in looking for more bags.  
"Anymore bags that need to be brought in?"  
"No. Val grabbed the last of it." He answered, "Can you believe how much alcohol Val bought?"  
"Sounds just like her..." Kelly trailed, "How is your mom?"  
"She's getting by. It's been a little over a week now. I wanted to stay with her, but she insisted I come up here and she'd watch Caitlin for me." As he said those words, his voice choked up a bit.  
"How long has it been with Lily?"  
"A little over a year. But it still hurts like hell."  
"The past few years have been tough on all of us."  
As they were heading in, a car pulled up. The two turned and noticed Brenda getting out of the passenger side of Dylan's car.

Brenda walked up to Kelly and her brother. "Hi Guys. Sorry we're late." she walked by them just as Kelly mumbled too low for her to hear, "I bet your sorry," following her in and leaving Brandon holding the 2 cases of beer. Dylan walked up to him and grabbed a case.  
"Suddenly, a beer doesn't sound that bad right now." Brandon muttered following Dylan into the house.  
In the house, everyone greeted one another, some more warmly than others. There was a tension in the room despite the greetings and Donna sensed it. She walked everyone around the house and opened the door to one of the rooms.  
"Val you can stay in here with Andrea, if you'd like."  
Val stepped into the room, but before Andrea could follow her, Kelly stepped in instead.  
Donna closed her eyes and slightly shook her head in defeat. She tried to get that by Kelly, but she didn't fall for it. "I guess Andrea is sharing with Brenda then...Uh, Of course Steve, Janet, David and I have our own rooms, so that leaves, Brandon and Dylan together."  
"How could I have missed that guess?"  
"I guess we should all get settled in. See you all in ½ hour?" she asked, once everyone nodded, she followed David into their room closing the door.  
"I think we should call the whole thing off. It's not a good time." David said sitting on the bed. Donna came over to sit beside him and put her head on his shoulder.  
"When will it ever be a good time? Once we all leave, we go back to our own separate lives. This is the only time we get to fix everything."  
"There goes that "we" again. You are trying to fix everything. This is your idea." David pointed out, "I'd be happy just going home and playing with Ruby."  
"We'll give it a night. If it doesn't seem like its working, then I'll stop."  
"Fine." David laid his head back on the pillow and laughed a little.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Donna laying next to him sideways.  
"Kelly and Val are sharing a room." He covered his face.  
"Oh come on, its not going to be that bad...I think."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So it has finally come to this." asked Val  
"Come to what Val?"  
"You so don't wanna share a room with Brenda that you stooped to staying with me." She folded her arms, "I'm offended."  
"It would have just been awkward for me and Brenda."  
"Awkward is not the word I'd use. I can't believe you two are still at odds all these years. I would have thought you'd put the Dylan nonsense behind you. You share a son with him."  
"That's about all I share with him."  
"There had to be something there. If there wasn't, then why didn't you use protection? Of course, there is always you trying to keep him by getting preg-"  
"I don't think this was a smart move. I'm gonna see if Andrea wants to share a room-" Kelly quickly turned to head out of the room.  
"Let's face it Kel, the reason why your not staying here with me, is because I'm telling you the truth. That's why you and I never got along, you know. I said the truth, and you just danced around it."  
"No Val. We never got along because you're a bitch." Kelly said over her shoulder, then stormed out of the room.  
"So are you honey, so are you." Val answered back. "Why did I even agree to this? I'm not the one with the issues this time."  
The door opened again and Brenda entered with her bag.  
"Kelly's staying in Andrea's room. And it looks like you and I are in here." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.  
"Sounds good to me Bren. I'd rather have you as a roommate anyway. So I noticed you and Dylan came up in the car together. Are you guys—"  
"Honestly Val, I have no idea what's going on with him." Brenda shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her childhood friend. She knew if she looked at Val, Val would know there was more than what she was letting on. There was a lot more. Her mind trailed to earlier in the day where she found him sitting on the window seat to her old room.

"Dylan." She said stopping in the doorway.  
He looked over at her with that all too familiar smile, "Hey Bren, how are you holding up?" As he walked over to her, her breath baited as they shared a look. He reached for her and held her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.  
Tears streamed down her face, and she began to sob, "I miss him so much I can't breathe Dylan. I just always thought he would be there for me." She looked up at him, "the only two people that have always stood by me were my parents. I hurt my dad so much." she paused, "I did so many things that hurt him. Do you think my daddy knew how much I loved him? Do you think he really ever forgave me?"  
Dylan pulled her head back to him, "Of course he did Bren. He was so proud of you. Every time I spoke to him, he was raving about how amazing you are."  
He stepped away from her and took her hand, pulling her to the bed where they both sat. Bringing her hand to his lips he said, "We were in this house all those years ago when we thought my dad had died, and you took my hand and told me it was going to be okay. I felt like my world had ended. Nothing made sense to me. You, Brenda were the only thing I still believed in. You were so real, so warm, and I knew without a doubt that you would always be there for me."  
She looked down, but he tilted her head up to look at him. "I know I made things difficult for you and Jim." Brenda started to shake her head but he continued, "I want you to know that Jim and I made peace." He looked out towards the window, and Brenda knew that her father's death weighed on him greatly as well. "The last time I talked to him, Jim told me that the man I've become is someone worthy of loving." He looked down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Someone worthy of loving his daughter."

Brenda's thoughts were disturbed by Val who put her arm around her, "Bren, everything is going to be OK."  
Brenda realized that tears had begun to fall from her face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."  
"There is nothing to apologize about. I understand completely." Val hugged her. "We all miss him."  
Brenda just let the tears flow and openly wept.

"B-you have a visitor."  
Brandon looked up from his luggage, "Who?"  
Andrea stepped into the room, "Hey Brandon." She turned to Dylan who needed no words from his old friend. He nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Andrea sat on the edge of the bed, "How are you doing?"

"I'm dealing." Brandon said, not looking up.  
"I know your dealing. But how are you? How is Caitlin?"  
"She asked me this morning if Grandpa is with Mommy now." Brandon said, a lump forming in his throat, he tried to hold his composure, but failed as he looked at Andrea, "I said yes and then I realized, my father is not here anymore. My wife is not here anymore. And I wonder why. Why?"  
She held him as he wept, whispering in his ear, "Shh, Everything is going to be fine, you are going to get through this. Caitlin needs you now more than ever." Her heart broke for him; he had lost too much in too short of time. Lily hadn't even been gone a little over a year and Jim's sudden heart attack took everyone by surprise. She had spoken to Brandon weekly and when she moved to New York, she set up play dates for Hannah and Caitlin. In fact, a good friendship was coming to fruition. She had gone under the radar after her divorce several years ago, and it was Brandon that brought her somewhat back to life. They conversed twice a month and as of recently, once a week. It reminded her of the old days, when they all thought life was complicated, but had no idea how complicated it would get.  
Her thoughts were broken by Brandon who was no longer crying...but seemingly repacking.  
"What-Where are you going?"  
"I'm going home."  
"But Donna and David put this together for all of us."  
"Some other time."  
"There will be no other time. We all turn into pumpkins on Monday and try to move on."  
"You and Kelly, Steve and Janet, Donna, David- Dylan, you guys get to all go back to normal...while my sister and I learn to deal."  
"That's the whole purpose of this weekend. We're all friends. Please stay."  
"I can't."  
"You can't stay or you won't stay or is it because you are sharing a room with Dylan."  
When Brandon stood quiet, Andrea knew she hit the nail on the head. "Why are you so upset with him? This is hitting him as hard as it is you and Brenda."

A knock interrupted the two and they were greeted by Steve who had a big grin on his face. "Are you two decent? Because we're getting ready to make dinner."  
"Sounds great. We'll be right there-"Andrea began but was cut off by Brandon's quick exit passed Steve.  
"Well I guess this will make an interesting evening." Steve said.

**  
An interesting evening it was, first there were issues of where everyone sat. Dylan found himself in between Kelly and Brenda, Kelly moved and found herself next to Val. Despite an objective eye roll, Kelly stuck it out. Brandon and Dylan were right across from each other. Once the musical chairs ceased, they passed the food around...

And crickets chirped.

No one said anything. A conversation was initiated to no avail by Janet, who was interrupted by David asking for salt. The only sound was fork to plate, bowls being passed around. The drinks on the other hand kept flowing, numbing any anger or pain they all felt. Once the painful dinner was over, they headed to the living room and lit a fire. The married couples curled up together, leaving the singles fending for themselves. Kelly wrapped herself in a blanket on the sofa, while Dylan grabbed the wing chair nearby.

"C'mon guys, we've been friends for the longest time, and we can come up with absolutely nothing to say to each other?" asked Donna looking around at the group, "Someone say something, someone ask something."  
"Fine." Kelly said, then turned towards Dylan and Brenda, who was standing by the window, "So how long have you two been seeing each other again?"  
Donna shut her eyes and tried her hardest to shut her ears. Her words worked against her and now thanks to her brilliant idea, everyone was inebriated and bold. If they went down this path, it was going to be painful.  
"We're not Kel-" Brenda started but was interrupted by Dylan who rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Kelly, do you really want to do this now? Brenda and Brandon just lost their father."

"Fine," Kelly huffed, but her eyes glistened.

"I guess you lost yours too, huh, Dylan?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"Come on Brandon, lighten up," Steve said from the sofa.

Brandon stood up. "I just can't do this. I don't even know why I thought I could." He started towards the door but Brenda's voice stopped him.

"Brandon," she said quietly, "I need you."

Without turning around he said, "I've needed you, too, sis. But you weren't here," and walked out.

"I'll go talk to him. We need to talk anyway," Dylan said, getting up and following him out.

Dylan follows Brandon out to the cars. "Hey bro, wait up!" he said.

Brandon gets to his car and turns around to lean against the door, arms crossed, pained expression on his face. Dylan comes to the car and leans on it beside him.

"I can't do it, man. I can't pretend that everything is okay," Brandon starts. "I've lost my father and my wife," he says, pausing and looking up, "who should have been the love of my life," he rakes his hands over his face, "but I walk into that room and see the woman that's always owned my heart, the woman I let go and I just can't take it. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I've done. It's too much, D. Everything I'm feeling is too much." He looks over at Dylan, who had been looking at the ground. Dylan looks at Brandon, squinting against the sun. The moment holds.

Brandon's eyes open wide with understanding. "Oh God, Dylan, I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk. I didn't even think about..."

"Don't worry about it Brandon," Dylan says, putting his hand on Brandon's shoulders. "It's rough. I know. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"When you were going through this stuff I was there and I hurt for you," Brandon tells him. He looks off into the distance. "But I never understood. I never got it. And then so much happened to drive us apart...we were like brothers. It was like I lost my sister and my brother, then the love of my life, all within a few years." Brandon straightens, looks at Dylan again. "About Kelly, Dylan," Brandon starts.

Dylan stops him by squeezing his shoulder. He sighed and looks back toward the house. Brenda is standing on the porch and Dylan again flashes back to being in the Walsh house before his fathers funeral, he and Brandon talking and turning to find Brenda behind them. "It's not Kelly for me, Brandon," he says looking at Brenda. Turning back to Brandon he says, "It never was."

Brandon pulled away, "What are you trying to say? That all that soul mate crap was made up?"  
"No, Brandon. I think I wanted to believe that it was Kelly. But it was-"  
"So you drove a wedge in between the relationship between she and I by confusing her, for nothing." Brandon was livid.  
"I didn't know Brandon. I was so confused about everything."  
"That's bullshit Dylan, you've always known, you just- YOU SCREWED UP WHAT WE HAD!" Brandon yelled, "We could have been married, but instead, you confused her and swore that she was your soul mate. Our relationship never recovered after that. It's because of you! And now you think you can swoop in on my sister and feed her the same garbage-"  
"Its not garbage," Dylan said, exasperated.  
"My father was right. YOU ARE NO GOOD!" Brandon spat, jumping into the car and turning on the ignition.  
By then Brenda, Steve and Andrea had rushed up from all the commotion.  
"Brandon, where are you going?" Brenda asked him, stopping by the car.  
"I can't be here. I have to get out of here. NOW." he stared at Dylan, who leaned on the car in defiance, "If you don't move, I'll knock you down."  
"Go right ahead." Dylan dared.  
Steve went to reach for the key and was unsuccessful, "Brandon don't go. Please. Everyone is watching from the windows," he eyed Andrea.  
Brandon just stared straight ahead, "Wow Steve, that's not obvious. If you're gonna get in the car Chief, then go ahead, otherwise, everyone get out of my way."  
Before he had a moment to change his mind, Andrea got in, barely closing the door as he sped off, almost knocking down Dylan.  
Steve looked at Dylan, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He ranted, "Maybe it would've been better if you just stayed gone." he walked into the house, slamming the door.  
"What happened Dylan?" asked Brenda, reaching for his arm as they walked back into the house.  
Dylan just shook his head and headed to his room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BH 90210. But after watching it over and over again on SOAP Net, I decided to make it end correctly...**

**Please R/R.**

Chapter 4

"Brandon slow down. We're on a mountain."  
He ignored her and kept his speed steady. She had barely closed the car door when he sped off and she was trying her best to strap her seat belt on. She felt like she was going to go through the car windshield any minute. She had to admit, she was starting to get scared.  
"Please Brandon. Slow down." she said with fear in her voice, touching his arm. It was then that he finally reduced his speed and came to a stop.  
Andrea's heart beat a mile a minute, and she was thankful she was still alive.  
"He's a lying bastard." Brandon said, staring out the windshield.  
"What happened?"  
"Turns out after all these years of going back and forth with him, he realizes that he picked the wrong girl." Brandon shook his head, "We could've been married." He sighed.  
"You and Kelly?"  
"Yeah. And I feel so guilty for feeling this way. Lily has been gone only a year and she was supposed to be the love of my life, and here I am getting so angry over another women."  
"Lily would want you to move on."  
"I can't say that I wish things would have worked out between Kelly because I wouldn't have Caitlin, but-"  
"You wouldn't have met Lily." Andrea said finishing his sentence, "When Jesse and I divorced, I laid in bed nights asking myself, why didn't I wait for the right one to come along? Why didn't I wait to see what happened with he and I? The only answer I have is that had I not met him, I wouldn't have my little girl." She leaned her head on her hand.  
A small smile trickled on his face, "Caitlin is an amazing distraction. She's so smart."  
"She's got good genes." Andrea nudged his shoulder, and he finally looked at his oldest friend, "Why did you have to leave when you did? I could have used your advice back then."  
"Brandon, whether you want to believe it or not, it's not completely Dylan's fault that this all happened." She pointed at him, "And don't say another word until you listen. You did get past the soul mates issue with her and Dylan. In fact, you both were engaged. In the end you both called it off. Because there was some underlying issue that festered."  
"He told her the soul mate thing and it really..."  
"Brandon, when you asked her to marry you back then, was it because you just wanted to keep her here? Because you thought that the trip around the world would make her leave with Dylan?"  
Brandon shook his head and gave a nervous laugh. Andrea may have had a baby and a husband, left town, but she didn't miss a beat. Andrea may not have been around at the time but she knew him like no one else did.

"I'm sorry we lost touch."  
"I think that we've made up for it, between play dates and emails. And you owe me an answer to my question."  
"I don't know. I can't explain what happened back then. All I know is that I loved her and I didn't want to lose her." Brandon sighed, "Maybe that's why Lily's gone. Because I didn't give her all of my heart, a small part still belongs to Kelly. And now I'm paying for it."  
"Brandon, don't say that, he had a reason for taking Lily. Some special mission and it's the same thing with your Dad. They watch over you and Caitlin every single day." her voice crackled at that moment.  
"You will get through this Ace. It's just going to take sometime." she touched his hand gently and he leaned into give her a hug.  
"Don't you leave me again Andrea. You see what happens when you leave? My life gets all crazy."  
"We live in the same city!" Andrea said, pulling away and looking at him, "So how about we head back up to the house and finish this therapeutic weekend?"  
"It's more like a root canal." he mumbled as he turned on the ignition.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes. But first we have to make a stop."  
"Stop where?"

***  
Brenda was outside on a beach chair reading a script when Donna walked up. Brenda looked up and Donna shook her head.  
"He's not back yet." she huffed and sat beside Brenda, "He can't be gone for good, right?"  
"I'm sure Andrea will bring him back." Brenda squinted, "He's just going through a lot."  
"Maybe it's a sign that this wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe we should just call it and leave." Donna said.  
"And when would be a good time? Don, we all have busy lives and it's the only week we really all have together before we have to go back to reality. Brandon and Andrea are in NY, I'm floating from Broadway to the West End. Dylan's in Wyoming writing, Steve and Janet have Maddie, Kelly has Sammy and you and David don't even live here, you live in Japan and have a beautiful little girl. There is no other time."  
"How are you feeling Bren, really?"  
"I've had better days. But I know I'll get through it."  
"Can I ask you something?" Donna asked quietly, "I don't want you to take it the wrong way..."  
"You know you can ask me anything."  
"Are you and Dylan...?"  
Brenda smiled. "Can't you ask me something else? He and I are good friends and we were each other's first loves. That doesn't go away. I wish that Kelly could just accept it. She has a son from him. Something I can't ever possibly give him."

Kelly opened the door to see Dylan standing there. She didn't move from the doorway to let him into the room; she knew her room had a view of the pool and a view of Brenda and Donna talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying and had been tempted to join them. Before she could make up her mind, Dylan had knocked.  
"What do you want Dylan?"  
"Can I come in? We have to talk."  
"We can talk right here."  
"Its private Kel. We need to talk about Sammy. May I come in?"  
After hesitating, she moved away, giving him the okay. He entered the room and noticed the view of the pool. "Great view."  
"I know you didn't come in here for the view. What about Sammy?"  
"I was wondering if it would be ok if we could possibly discuss joint custody."  
"Why now? You've been in and out for 4 years. Why do you want to confuse him further?"  
"That's what I'm trying not to do. I want him to know his father. Unlike what happened with our fathers."  
Kelly softened at that remark. They both had fathers who were embezzlers and wound up in prison. It was the one thing she didn't want Sammy to have to undergo. "What kind of joint custody?"  
"I'll take him for the summers. He can stay at the ranch with me. And if it's alright, I'd like to take him to Hawaii to finally meet Iris."  
"That's a big step, seeing Iris."  
"It is, but she deserves to know her grandson." Dylan continued, "Just because things happened the way they did, doesn't mean he has to get the brunt of it."  
Kelly nodded in agreement. It was the first civilized moment they had in a while.  
The two were interrupted by the entrance of Andrea, who looked shocked to see him in the room.  
"He-Oh Dylan. I didn't know you were in here. Do you want me to leave?"  
"No." Dylan remarked, "Is Brandon with you?"  
"Yes he is. We bought some stuff."  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"  
Andrea grinned, "Well you two will just have to see."  
Dylan eyed Kelly, "We'll talk more tomorrow or something." He exited, leaving Andrea and Kelly.  
"Is Brandon alright now?" asked Kelly quietly.  
"He's got a lot going on. But I think he'll be alright." Andrea said carefully, "Everything okay between you and Dylan?"  
"We were talking about Sammy, that's all." Kelly pressed, "Brandon seems to always listen to you."  
"Kelly, I think I know where you're going with this. And let's not even go there."  
Before she could go any further, there were sounds coming from the dining room. The two shrugged and headed in the direction of the sounds. They found everyone surrounding the table and in the middle, Brandon and Steve doing shots.  
"What did you do to my brother Andrea?" asked Brenda in shock, laughing.  
"Well whatever she did, it worked." Val commented with a grin nodding at Andrea, then chiming in, "Hey why don't you let us ladies get in on some of this?"  
Steve scoffed, "You can handle this?" showing a bottle of Tequila.  
"I'm surprised you could Sanders." Val said grabbing a shot glass, "Filler up."  
Val took the shot and slammed the glass down.  
"Ooh, I love a woman who can handle her tequila!" shouted Steve.  
Brenda then spoke up, "Did you only get tequila?" she asked Brandon.  
"No little sister, I got something for everyone. Pick your poison," Brandon said, showing her all that he'd bought.  
"How about some vodka shots?" she looked at the girls, "Ladies?"  
Dylan put his hands up and said, "Wait a minute. How about this, girls vs. guys?" Before anyone could say a thing, he shook his head, "No not me. I think that Val deserves to be on the guys team because anyone who can drink tequila straight up...and besides, the guys need all the help they can get."

Janet grabbed Steve's arm, "Steve, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure honey." he said, moving to the far end, away from everyone, "What's up?"  
"I'm gonna head home."  
"Is Maddie ok?" asked Steve worriedly, he loved his little girl more than life itself, and he didn't want anything happening to her, "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing. Everything is just fine. You guys need this time together."  
"But they're your friends too Janet."  
"They are, but your history together is far greater than anything. Who knows when you'll be together like this again? I'll see you Sunday."  
"Alright." Steve answered, putting on a sad face.  
"Stop that. It's not going to work."  
"It works for Maddie."  
"And only Maddie. You are a grown man. I'll talk to you later." she kissed him, "And try to behave yourself."  
"Alright." he said still sounding down.  
"Steve?"  
"Yes?"  
"I trust you." Janet said seriously, grabbing his face.  
After a quick goodbye and exit, Steve re entered the house and grinned, "Now where were we?" he asked.  
"Who's versus who?" asked Dylan from the seat he was sitting in, "Pick who you're going against."  
Val piped up and looked at Kelly, "What do you say Kelly?"  
Kelly hesitated then nodded, "Fine Val. But you're not going to win."  
Steve looked at the girls, "Hmm, how about it Donna?"  
"I can't do shots of tequila Steve. I'll hurl."  
"How about shots of champagne?" asked Brandon  
"How'd you know?" blushed Donna.  
"We have something for everyone Donna." Andrea said.  
Steve noogied David, "Silver is gonna get some tonight!"  
"STEVE!" chided Donna.  
David stepped up to the table and pointed at Brenda, "What do you say Bren?"  
Brenda shrugged, "You may be good at dancing David, but I assure you I'll win at vodka shots."  
Brandon and Andrea looked at each other, "I guess that leaves us Chief. I promise to be gentle." Brandon said putting his arm around Andrea.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let the games begin!" shouted Dylan. "The rules are, when your head begins to spin or you feel like your gonna hurl, you lose."  
It took about 3 hours and a few bottles of tequila, vodka, and champagne before Steve made the final call.  
"If I do one more shot, I'm gonna hurl." he shouted, then covered his mouth.  
Donna cheered, running up to David and hugging him "I win!"  
"So do I" he said with a grin.  
"How about we clean up before we hit the hay?" said Donna to the others.  
The others groaned as they followed her into the kitchen...  
Which was a mess.  
"Ok, if we all help, we'll finish in no time."  
Steve took out a CD and put it in the radio and pressed play, "We need some help, music wise." He coughed just as David's voice filled the room. David groaned as everyone laughed. "Oh come on Silver, I'm sure you can still move."  
David started to do his moves while washing the dishes and passing it to be dried by Donna and put away by Andrea. Kelly and Brenda wrapped the leftovers without any animosity, and Brandon put all the items back in the fridge.  
By the time, "Precious" came on, the group was done and just listened to it. Once it was done, David shut it off, "I've heard enough of myself for the night."  
"So have we." Val chimed, "I'm gonna have that song in my head all night."  
"I'm just glad your voice dropped." Kelly noted with a grin.  
"Thanks sis."  
Dylan put his arm around David, "So do you woo Donna with that song?"  
"C'mon, I wrote it when I was 15!" David said.  
"Does anyone want coffee?" asked Donna  
"That would mean we'd all sober up Don." Brandon said, "I'd like to stay like this tonight."  
"Actually tea sounds good. " Kelly said, "I'll have if someone has with me..." she looked at Brenda, "Bren?"  
"Sure I'll have some too."

The group dispersed from the kitchen leaving only Donna, Brenda and Kelly. Steve headed off with Dylan, David and Brandon to the pool. Andrea and Val headed to their rooms.

As Donna poured the tea, Kelly looked at them, "It's been a long time since we were like this."  
Brenda nodded "It most certainly has."  
"How are you feeling Bren?"  
"I feel a little empty. Like there is a piece of my heart missing." she sipped her tea, "I argued and fought my father tooth and nail. About everything. And just when things got really good...this happened."  
"Your mom must feel like she lost her best friend." Donna said sitting down. "My mother felt the same way. But it gets better…and at least she has Caitlin to keep her occupied."  
"Children are a great distraction. Sammy helped me a lot after Jackie died. He kept me so busy."  
Brenda was quiet listening to the two mothers, it was unfortunate but she could never share that joy of parenthood. But despite the fact she couldn't bear children, she treated Caitlin as her own, especially since the loss of Lily.  
"I'm sorry Bren," Kelly gently reached out for her hand.  
"It's alright. I'm still looking into adoption."  
Although she longed for a child that was her own. Adoption was the only alternative she had. It was also the last conversation she had with her father. A tear formed in her eye which she quickly dried away. The girls did not see.

"Can you believe it guys? We're all..."  
"Men?" said Brandon stumbling a little.  
"No. We're...dads. Even you Silver." Steve said, "Here we are after all these years."  
"Don't go all sentimental on me Steve." Dylan muttered.  
Brandon turned to Dylan, "I love you man."  
"How much did you have man?"  
"I don't remember."

"I think you had a little bit of everything." David countered  
"Well thank you young Silver for watching me drink." Brandon pointed, "Now if you gents will excuse me." Brandon walked off towards the sliding door, when he couldn't get it open, he headed to the sliding door with the light coming out of it. He squinted, "Anybody home?"  
Andrea walked to the door and slid it open, "Brandon what are you doing out here?"  
"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"  
"Of course." she slid the door open and he stumbled in. He looked around the room.  
Knowing exactly who he was looking for, Andrea said, "Kelly's in the kitchen."  
"Actually, I wasn't looking for her."  
"Well who were you looking for?"  
"You." he said with a stupid grin on his face. The alcohol had done what it intended to do. It numbed his pain. He knew it wouldn't be forever, but just for tonight. He'd have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but for one night, he'd actually sleep. When he stopped in front of the liquor store earlier, he expected Andrea to begin preaching how bad of an idea it was to buy any more booze for the weekend. But it was the opposite. "I wanted to thank you for buying the booze and to thank you for keep me company."  
"You're welcome. Everyone seems to be having a good time." she had just gotten out of the shower and slipped into some sweats and tshirt. The shower had done her some good. She felt a little more sober than she did before getting in. She was about to join the girls in the kitchen after towel drying her hair.  
"Yeah. Seems like old times actually." he sat down on her bed, "Are you heading to bed?" He looked at her. He looked drunk, but still sad.  
"No, actually I was going to join the girls in the kitchen, but I can always stay here with you if you want company." Her heart fluttered and it seemed familiar. Old, but familiar. She carefully sat on the bed beside him.  
"I don't want to keep you from hanging out with the girls. I'll just go out the way I came." he got up and pointed towards the glass doors, "OW!" he said holding his forehead.  
Andrea turned around, "What happened?"  
"I Thought you left the door open. I just banged my head." he landed back on the bed.  
She looked down at him and took his hand away, "You need to always check if the door is open Bran." she started to laugh.  
"Andrea, its not funny." he tried to say seriously, but then began laughing. She examined his head. "Ow, that hurt. So Doc, how's my head?"  
"You'll probably have a bruise in the morning. I'll go and get some ice." she moved to get up, but he grabbed her hand. She looked down at him and her heart fluttered familiar again. "Brandon, you are going to have a welt, if I don't get something."  
His face turned serious, "If you do, then everyone will want to know what happened and they'll come in."  
"I know it's embarrassing, but, I'm sure we've all bumped our heads on clear glass doors once or twice. And everyone probably won't remember in the morning."  
"No it's not that. If you go out there, everyone will come in and...that'll be it." His voice trailed as he stared at her. "Can't it just be us right now?"  
She hesitated suddenly feeling her cheeks redden. She wanted to peer in a mirror and see if she was still Andrea now, and not Andrea in HS, but there wasn't a mirror nearby and it was just them two. "You're drunk."  
"I know." he paused, "Thank you for being there for Caitlin and I when Lily died. And thank you for being there for me this week, especially for today." he touched her hand.  
"It was nothing. That's what friends do. Uh, are you sure that you don't-"  
"Remember the last time we were in a room together alone?"  
"How could I forget? Senior Prom."  
"It was a beautiful room wasn't it?"  
"What are you trying to say Brandon?" asked Andrea quizzically.  
"I'm saying that I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He reached up and leaned her head in towards him and kissed her on the lips.  
"I don't think this is a good idea. You're drunk, you're gonna have a welt. I'm sharing a room with Kelly. You're going to wake up and realize it's the dumbest thing we've ever done..."  
Brandon put his finger to her lips, "Now that's the Chief I remember. Yes, I'm drunk, yes I'm going to have a welt, and there is a lock on the door. There are curtains on the doors. And I know exactly what I'm doing."  
"And what is it that your doing?"  
"I'm waking up next to you in the morning." he kissed her again and this time, she didn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the current reviews..I have written at least almost over 21,000 words of this and will try to post one chappy during the morning and one chappy before bed. Currently, I'm at a good part with the story at home,hoping to finish it very soon.

This chappy is not long, but nevertheless powerful. Why? I won't say..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BH90210.

Chapter 5

Brenda and Kelly made there way towards the living room to continue their conversation out by the pool. It was a warm, clear California night and they were guaranteed stars in the sky. After Donna had left them in the kitchen, and after waiting for Andrea, they decided to get a little more privacy and sit out back. Kelly had been a block of ice and she was starting to melt. Even she had to admit, Donna may have pulled this weekend off. But before they could get out the glass doors in the living room, Kelly caught sight of Steve sitting by the fire on the sofa alone, holding a beer. He looked incredibly sad. The phone had rang earlier while the girls were in the kitchen, and Donna had gone to get him from outside.  
Brenda caught sight of Steve as well and motioned Kelly to go over to him.  
"We can catch up in the morning, if you want to go for a walk. And besides, I'm going check on my brother. I haven't seen him in a while." Brenda gently smiled.  
Kelly hugged her, "I've missed this."  
"I missed this too."

After Brenda had left, Kelly approached Steve quietly, "Is there room for one more?"  
Steve looked up and put his feet down. "Yeah, have a seat." he stared at the bottle.  
"Was that Janet who called?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is Maddie alright?" Kelly probed, trying to get more than a few syllables from him.  
"Yeah. She's great."  
"Steve c'mon help me out here."  
"You and Brenda ok?" he asked finally looking at her.  
"We're still working through things, but I think we're gonna be fine." she paused. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."  
"I have the most horrible track record with women."  
"Where did that come from? Is everything ok with you and Janet? I thought she was going to stay this weekend."  
"They're not. Nothing has been ok for the past six months. Its getting worse and worse." He looked at her straight in the eyes, "I don't think we're gonna make it."  
"Have you tried counseling?"  
"Yeah, it was only a band-aid. The trust is gone. The love is probably gone too."  
"There has to be some love still there."  
"Maybe there is, but it isn't going to be enough to hold us together Kel. It's my fault, I started this domino effect and it's come to this." he groaned, "Just when I think I'm in the clear," he shook his head.  
"You have to fight for your marriage. For Maddie."  
"We could stay married, but it would be a lie. And you and I both know about 2 parents staying married and resenting each other to the point of not being able to be in the same room. I don't want to duplicate that life for her."  
"I understand what you mean, but you have to try and fight."  
"I don't know if I want to. Every time I fight the good fight, I lose, I lose it all."  
"Or do you not want to Steve? Why don't you want to save your marriage?" her voice wavered as flashes of the night they spent together while Janet was in Japan with Maddie played in her head.

_"Dylan is a fool."_  
_"Steve, why do I do this to myself again and again. Am I really a masochist?"_  
_"If you are, sign me up!" he said with his Cheshire grin._  
_Kelly slapped his arm, "OH STOP!" she laughed, "You always could make me laugh."_  
_"We had some good times didn't we?"_  
_"God, it seems like ages ago." she said. "back then if you had asked me if Steve Sanders would be married with a child, I'd say no and laugh."_  
_"If you had asked me, I would have said that you and I would've been married with a child."_  
_Kelly's laugh slowed down, "Well it didn't."_  
_"Isn't it something that I never had any luck with anyone since we dated?"_  
_"Dated and slept together are two different things."_  
_"Ok, we slept together, but we dated too. We talked."_  
_"We dated a few times, we talked a little," Kelly agreed. He reached for her hand._  
_"Steve. You're married."_  
_"Did I tell you that Janet cheated on me a few months ago?"_  
_"She what?"_  
_"Yeah, she was working late a little too much, and she fessed up. We've been to counseling and they suggested some time apart. That's why she's in Japan with Maddie and I'm here."_  
_"Why would she do that? She has a great husband." Kelly hugged him, "I'm so sorry."_  
_"I'm sorry I brought this up, you came over to vent and it's my shoulder you should be crying on."_  
_"You have good shoulders." she smiled._  
_"Is that a smile I feel?" he asked, lifting up her face. "It suits you so much better." He stroked her face and pulled her in for a kiss._

"Steve, did you tell her about.."  
"Yes." he said sitting forward.  
"Oh my god." she said burying her face in her hands, "Some titles just don't change. I've burned Brenda and Brandon and now Janet..."  
He pulled her hand from her face, "I didn't tell her it was you." His face grew serious, "I wouldn't do that to you. I love you too much."  
She pulled her hand away. "It's my fault this happened."  
"It is not. I kissed you."  
"But I didn't pull away."  
"It was a bad time for the both of us and we've been through so much as friends." Steve said softly, "We were vulnerable."  
"It doesn't make it right." she lowered her face.

He moved in and grabbed her chin. It was probably the worst thing he could say, but for Steve it no longer mattered. His marriage was in pieces, as was Kelly's heart. "I never got over you Kelly, I know it sounds strange, but it's always been you for me. I know that your heart is elsewhere, so I'll just have to deal with it in my own way." he got up from the chair and headed towards his room. "Good night Kel."  
Steve headed into his room and looked at the bed. Although he was tired from the events of the day and the drinking, he didn't feel comfortable being in there. Janet's bag was gone from her side of the room and he knew very well that from the call earlier, she probably wouldn't be at home either when he got there. He would probably be walking into an empty house. This empty room was only the beginning.  
He'd always have his Maddie, but like he, she'd be a child of divorce. Although one part of him said he could have avoided it, the other side said it was imminent. The knock on the other side of the door startled him and he opened the door.

"Hey. We didn't finish our conversation."  
"Yes we did Kel."  
"You finished, but you didn't let me finish." She put her hands on her hips. "May I come in?"  
He shrugged then moved inside. "Come in."  
"My heart has been tugged and pulled at, in every direction it possibly could be. But that night, for the first time in a long time..."  
"We were rebounding."  
"It started as that Steve. But when I got up and realized it was you that was next to me..."  
"When I got up you were sleeping, unless you got up before me."  
"When I woke up and realized it was you next to me, it didn't feel wrong at all. My heart wasn't pulled or torn. I fell back asleep Steve. Maybe, we've been put through these tests for a reason. Because in the end it always has been supposed to be-"  
"Us?"  
"I don't know what will happen after tomorrow, but its still now." Kelly grabbed his face and kissed him.

Dylan sat back and looked up at the night sky. With everyone doing there own thing, he finally got some quiet time to write. He had originally started in the room, as he was waiting for Brandon's return from wherever he went, but after a couple of hours the house grew quiet and he decided to grab a coffee and write outside. He looked down at the house and noticed the curtains drawn on Kelly and Andrea's room. The lights had gone off awhile before. His thoughts led him to not seeing Brandon after the bonding from earlier to not seeing Andrea at all the remainder of the evening.  
"Booze." he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.  
Whatever had happened earlier had given him the need to write. He finally had ideas. His publisher would be pleased.

"Nice night we're having, huh?"  
Dylan looked up and smiled, "It's perfect." He slid down a beach chair, "Have a seat."  
Brenda sat down, "I'm not disturbing you am I?"  
"No. I have a whole pad I've written on inside. Did you find your brother?"  
She shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine and his car is still in the driveway. Have you seen Andrea? She was supposed to join us for tea or coffee and she said she'd be right out after she showered."  
Dylan laughed, "No."  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Wouldn't it be something..."  
"Wouldn't it be something...what?"  
"Your brother and Andrea Zuckerman, after all these years? It seems like anything and everything is happening this weekend."  
"Anything and everything?" Brenda inquired with a raised eyebrow. She shivered a little.  
He handed her his jacket, "Here. There is a little nip in the air."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"How about we just skip it?"  
"You started it. What do you mean?"  
"We're all sharing the same house. Earlier today, did you think we'd all still be here being civil? You're on speaking terms with Kelly, she and I are going to talk out custody arrangements for Sammy. Your brother and Andrea in that room…"  
"OH MY GOD DYLAN! You don't know that for sure. Maybe they're just talking.."  
"Bren, he walked into that room," Dylan put his arm around her and pointed to the room. "I noticed it, but I didn't tell the guys. The curtains were open, the lights were on. It's after midnight, and those curtains are closed, and the lights are off. It may have started as talking..."  
"You are talking about my brother..." she laughed, "I left Kelly alone with Steve, what do you predict about that?"  
"Maybe they are up talking."  
"It looks like everyone's got someone."  
"Maybe I've got the best deal. You and Val. Is she up?"  
Brenda play slapped him, "Val and I were catching up. I forgot how much fun she and I had when we were young. She dozed off, so I came out here."  
"And here you are."  
"Here I am."

They stared at each other. Instinctively, Dylan slid over on the beach chair and she laid right beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she listened to his heartbeat. It was so soothing being in his arms.

"Are you still cold?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"No, not anymore." she breathed in his scent and closed her eyes somehow wishing that time would finally stand still.

"I can get used to this." he looked up at the stars and looked down at her, "This is the best part of the evening so far."  
Knowing that he was looking at her, Brenda looked up at him and smiled, "Its 3:00am."  
"Yeah, but everyone is asleep and well its just us."  
"Just us. Remember Palm Springs?"  
"You mean when you asked me if we'd have a house like that with our grandchildren?"  
"You still remember?"  
"I never forgot." he paused then stroked her hair, "The ranch is quiet at night. Peaceful. You'd like it up there...Bren?"

He looked down at her and realized she fell asleep. He looked back up at the stars and closed his eyes, he knew what he wanted and she was right there in his arms. The words he wanted to say were at the tip of his tongue and she had fallen asleep too soon before he could say it. Now it would have to wait another day and night before he could. The stress of the events earlier in the house along with writing a whole pad worth of new story began to finally make his eyes feel heavy and soon he too fell asleep.

The sunrise caused Brenda to wake up at first startled wondering where she was, she realized she was still outside by the pool wearing Dylan's jacket and as she turned to her left, still in Dylan's arms. Dylan was still asleep and for those few moments, she watched him sleep.

**A/N: What do you guys think is going to happen next? **


	6. Chapter 6

Its a Shorty Chapter..I know. 2 more chapters tommorow. R/R

Disclaimer: I do not own BH90210.

Chapter Six

Andrea had been standing by the glass windows to her room by then, she had spent the past hour awake watching Brandon sleep and wondering herself if she had been dreaming the entire time, it was something she had spent her teenage nights wondering about and now as two consenting adults, she finally knew what Brandon Walsh was like in bed. It had been quite an experience last night, they were both experienced yet new at it. She found herself blushing at the thought of the night before and how after kissing for a little while led to so much more. She heard him stir and turned towards the room to see him shift in the bed and turn on his stomach. He was still fast asleep and she didn't want to wake him just yet. She had every intention of going to the kitchen the back door way to get ice and then wake him up. Kelly hadn't knocked the night before asking to come in and luckily she hadn't tried to come in the other way. Her side was still made and Andrea began to think that maybe she fell asleep on the sofa and that maybe going for ice would be a bad idea. She only saw Brenda and Dylan on the beach chair when she walked outside. She had managed to find her robe in the mess that had become her side of the room and had originally picked up his button down shirt to put on, it had his scent, but then she realized how it would look if she went out only wearing that. She didn't want to bring attention. And she didn't know how Brandon would be after he finally woke up, sober. Would he regret it? Would he get upset she didn't stop him? Did he see her or Kelly? All these thoughts began to give her a headache, and if she didn't move soon, he'd wake up. For a little more time, she wanted to bask in some afterglow. She approached Brenda's direction careful not to startle her.

"Good morning Brenda." she felt her cheeks get warm when Brenda turned to her.

"Hey Andrea." she peered over her shoulder, "How is Brandon?" she put on a slight smirk and saw Andrea's face fall from a smile to a frown, "Andrea, relax. There is nothing wrong with it."  
"Oh Brenda, Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him back."  
"My brother kissed you first?"  
"Yes. But I should have known better, he was drunk..and.."  
"Andrea. Maybe we should talk about this over coffee or tea in the kitchen."  
"Actually, I have to get some ice."  
Brenda's eyebrow raised, "What happened last night?"  
"He went to leave and banged his head on the glass door."  
Brenda covered her mouth and began to laugh at her brother's misfortune. Andrea was serious, "I wanted to get him ice last night but he didn't want it and he said, he said, he didn't want me to...and.."  
"Let's get the ice." Brenda said getting up carefully,  
"Hey where are you going?" he mumbled beginning to wake up.

"Brenda, I'll just get the ice and leave you-"  
Dylan, got up after Brenda and put his hand out, "Don't worry about it. We fell asleep out here last night and I need to get into a real bed. My back is killing me." he began to walk towards the glass doors with the girls, "And Andrea despite how drunk he was last night, he knew exactly where he was."  
"You heard?"  
"Yeah, but I'll never tell. Promise." he stifled a yawn and went to the room leaving Andrea and Brenda to go to the kitchen.  
"Brenda, what if he regrets it?" Andrea pleaded while situating the ice cubes in a towel.  
"Stop assuming, go to him before he gets up and see what happens."

"Easy for you to say, you love Dylan and he still loves you. Its as clear as day. As for me and your brother, we've been friends for such a long time and have crossed the line once or twice."  
"You guys have only kissed. But you were friends, you still are friends. That's how relationships are supposed to start. The difference is is that it isn't High School anymore. Now go."  
"Alright." Andrea replied nervously leaving the kitchen and heading out the way she came in leaving Brenda shaking her head with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" grumbled Steve grabbing Kelly firmly around the waist as she tried to get out of bed.  
Kelly giggled, "I planned to take a jog with Brenda this morning."  
"Morning will be around for awhile. Do it later this morning." he said.

"You are impossible." she said turning to face him.

Steve' face grew serious as he asked, "Do you remember everything that happened last night?"  
"Yes I do. I remember us talking and then I followed you in here and kissed you." she leaned her head on her hand, "Are you having any regrets?"  
"No. I'm more worried about you."

"Don't. I knew what I was doing when I knocked on the door." Kelly continued grabbing his chin, "Let's just take it one step at a time, and see what happens. Now how in the world were you going to manage to keep me in here till later?"

Steve smirked and flipped her on her back. "I'm sure we can work that out."

Andrea stared at Brandon for a second longer before shaking him gently, he stirred a little and turned on his back. He held his head and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Andrea said with a smile, "I have that ice for your head." she placed it on the bruise.

"OW..." Brandon said, siting up and holding it to his head, "Now I remember."  
"Do you remember?"  
"I remember banging my head." Brandon grunted from the cold and the pain, upon seeing Andrea's crestfallen face, he grabbed her hand, "I remember what happened after that too."  
"You do?" Andrea asked shyly

"Yes I do." Brandon grunted again from the ice pack, "How did you get passed everyone for this?"  
"I only bumped into your sister,everyone is still asleep." Andrea got up from the bed and made her way to her suitcase.  
Brandon only watched her, she was wearing a short robe that showed off most of her legs and from what he could tell from sitting in front of him, she was only wearing the robe. She caught him looking at her through the mirror and turned around, "Brandon what are you looking at?"  
"You." he said and saw her turn a shade of red, It was the same blushing he saw countlessly throughout high school. He knew in order to get her within his grasp he had to come up with something plausible,"I think that you need to check my head. It still hurts."

She went over to him and grabbed the ice pack from his head to look at the welt and felt her robe untie and his cold hands on her waist. "Ace, what are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?" he said with a smirk.

"your hands are cold."  
"Well then you are just going to have to warm them up." he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm..going for a walk with your sister and the girls."  
"But I thought you said they were all sleeping."  
"As of before, but I'm sure their up now." she closed her robe and went to grab her clothes. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with him and fool around, she wanted to avoid getting hurt at all costs. This was something new for them and who knew what would happen once they turned back into pumpkins on Sunday afternoon. Would he want to pursue? Would he want to forget? She didn't want to emotionally attach herself. Last night had been a first for the both of them in a long while. She hadn't slept with another man since she and Jesse divorced 2 ½ years before, she had dated, but she didn't dare sleep with them in fear of the repercussions that happened when she slept with Jesse and he hadn't since Lily. She felt him looking at her and she did her best to avoid eye contact and unlocked the door to the room to go shower.

"I guess I'll see you after the walk." he said still flabbergasted at her rejection.

Once she was gone, he got up and sorted through his clothes and dressed. He decided to avoid going out the regular way and headed through the glass door, this time checking if it was open or not. He was cautious about heading back to his room as to not bump into anyone and he didn't, he made it to his bedroom door and opened it. He heard another door quietly open and at first he thought it was Andrea coming out of the shower, but it was still running, turning around to see if it had been his sister or perhaps Donna or David, he saw Kelly exiting Steve's room...wearing what clearly seemed to be one of Steve's shirts. She walked into her room and shut the door. His face grew hot and he knew if he looked at his face, it would be a shade of red. The sound of Dylan's voice after he closed the door caused him to jump.

"And just where have you been Jones?"  
"Not now D."  
"Hangover?"  
"No. What time did you get to bed?"  
"Try sunrise. Actually I was already asleep by 3ish I think outside on a beach chair."  
"Oh."  
"What's wrong man? Listen I saw you head to Andrea's room last night and when the lights went off, but I won't tell a soul. Its your business anyway."  
"You didn't happen to see where Kelly crashed last night?"  
Dylan paused, "I would think you'd be happy after last night. Why the sudden interest in Kelly?"  
"No reason, just curious, I mean we did lock the door and closed the window shade." Brandon tried to remain cool, but Dylan knew better.

"Your not a good liar B. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing at all. Just still have a hangover."


	7. Chapter 7

**I will post Chapter 8 late tonight or early tommorow...Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH90210. But if I did, this is how it should or could've finished. **

Chapter Seven

"And where were you Miss Brenda?" asked Val still lying down, "I woke up earlier and you weren't in the bed..Could you have made a stop to a certain person's room?"  
"Oh come on Val, Brandon is in the same room!"  
"There are plenty of hiding places.."  
Brenda stifled a laugh and said "We were watching the stars outside by the pool and we fell asleep. It felt good."  
"And you two didn't..." Val shook her head, "After all this time?"  
"I don't even know what's going on Val." Brenda straighted out her top, " The girls and I are going out for a walk, do you want to come?"  
"No its alright, actually I'm just going to hang out."  
"Alright then." Brenda turned the doorknob and opened the door and bumped into Donna.  
"Hey Donna."  
"Hey Bren, how'd you sleep?"  
Brenda smiled despite the lack of sleep she had, the only thing that mattered was she caught a few hours resting on the chest of Dylan McKay, "I slept great actually. That coffee smells awesome, let's grab a cup before we go."

The two girls headed into the kitchen followed close behind by Kelly and Andrea and stopped short. The coffee machine had coffee freshly made and there was a bagel spread on the counter. The refrigerator door was opened and there was a man behind it, he looked up at the 4 girls startled. He closed the refrigerator. He was tall and rugged and he had the brightest blue eyes, even brighter than Brandon or Steve's. Rather than attack him, the four studied him.

"I don't know which is yummier, the bagels or him.." Said Kelly

"If he's delivering bagels.." trailed Andrea.

"Oy vey.." was all Donna could muster, the three girls looked at her.

"Apparently, David's been teaching you new things.."laughed Brenda.

"Ok, eye candy show is over ladies, he's with me." Val entered and rushed to him. She turned to them as she hugged her friend, "Go ahead, grumble."  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Brenda, folding her arms.

"Ladies, this is Rob. Kelly tell me you don't remember Rob."  
Kelly paused, "Oh my god, Rob! I'm sorry. Its been awhile. Are you still doing movies?"  
"Nah, moved up to Buffalo and opened up a club with a certain Val Malone. I missed Val, so I came down to see her."  
"How sweet." gushed the girls.

"You guys are welcome to all of this. I figured if I'm staying, I might as well put in my keep."  
"You're staying?" inquired Donna

"Yeah, Val said it wouldn't be a problem."  
Val shrugged, "It slipped my mind with all the tequila yesterday."  
"I'm sure we'll make due. I'll just have to figure out where to sleep tonight." Brenda nodded. "Why don't we go out for the walk and eat afterwards?"  
"Because when we get back you know all the guys will eat the food."grumbled Donna.

"So, how long have you and Val been seeing each other?" inquired Brenda with a smile.

The ladies and Rob sat down at the table amongst the spread of coffee and bagels. It wasn't until almost 45 minutes later, the men began trickling in and stopped short of seeing the girls talking and fawning over this blond haired blue eyed stranger.

"What the-?" asked David.

"You took the words out of my mouth Silver." Steve coughed and the girls looked up, guilt lingering on their faces, "That was a quick walk."  
"We didn't even go walk yet. We had breakfast first." Donna answered covering her mouth while she chewed.

"We were just leaving now." trailed Andrea, leading the women out of the kitchen."  
Val rolled her eyes at the guys, "Boys, calm down, Rob's with me."  
The guys stared at each other and went in a unison, "Ohhh..."

After a quick introduction, the guys finally sat down and ate, while the girls snick out of the house. They only busted out laughing when they were out of sight from the house.

"I only wish I would have thought to take my camera out." laughed Brenda.

"So where will you be sleeping?" asked Kelly quietly.

Donna and Andrea who were behind the two, stood quiet waiting for Brenda's response.

"I don't know, maybe I'll bunk with Andrea and you..or maybe-"  
"Dylan?" she inquired.

"Kelly, let's not go down this road again-" Donna pleaded,

"Out of curiosity, where did you sleep last night?"snapped Brenda

"In the room with Andrea, right?" Kelly eyed Andrea looking for a form of cover up.  
Andrea stared at her, and just nodded her head in agreement. "She was in my room."  
Brenda knew it was a lie, she had seen Andrea earlier and she knew Brandon had slept in the room the entire night. Kelly wasn't on the sofa, and wasn't in Dylan's room. So where could she have slept? In order to avoid conflict, Brenda just nodded in agreement and they kept walking. "For your information, I was going to sleep on the sofa if I had to."  
Donna moved on ahead of Kelly to catch up to Brenda leaving Kelly behind with Andrea.

"So..where were you Kelly really?" asked Andrea in a muffled tone.

"Steve's room."  
"Oh, how nice." Andrea's voice was laced in sarcasm as she continued down the hill.

They continued to walk, the conversation drifting away from who was bunking with whom to children, and their adult lives. Kelly tapped her pocket to reach for her cell to call Silver and find out how Sammy was when she stopped.

"Girls, stop a sec. I think I dropped my phone." she looked around the area they were walking

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in the house? If it dropped we would have heard it." asked Andrea

Kelly thought for a second, "You may be right actually." realizing that it was in Steve's room on the nightstand. She was careful not to say such though. "I'm going back to the house to get it. I'll meet you down here in a few."  
"Kel, I'll go back and get it for you if you want." Brenda began.

"Its my phone. I'll do it."  
"I have to go get something anyway for myself, No sense in two of us going back. Where is it?"

Kelly paused, "I think its on the nightstand." she closed her eyes hoping that Steve would somehow be smart enough to take it out of his room and bring it to the living room.  
"Alright. I'll be right back girls." Brenda said quickly and began her march up the hill back to the house.

Brandon peered out at the pool area and noticed Steve doing laps in the pool. The image of Kelly wearing Steve's shirt still clear in his mind, despite as much as he drank the night before, he knew it was no hallucination. He headed out to the pool area and sat on a beach chair waiting for Steve to come out, which he did a short time later.

"Hey Bran."  
"Hey Steve." Brandon's tone was flat. He didn't even make eye contact with him.

Steve pointed at his forehead, "Too much tequila huh?"  
Brandon touched his head, "Yeah." he sipped his black coffee, "But the tequila did its job. It dulled the pain."  
"How are you bro? We were out here last night us guys and you disappeared."  
"You didn't come looking for me."  
"Well I just assumed you went to your room to crash or a bathroom to puke."  
"I can hold my liquor better than most people."  
Steve's tone turned serious at that moment, realizing that this may have not been the only time Brandon got drunk in a year. "I know this years been rough on you man, but are you..."he did the drinking motion.

"No. I have a little girl to care for. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself let alone drink myself numb. Caitlin is everything to me."  
"I know the feeling. Maddie is the most amazing little girl. I can't believe she's mine."  
"So are you and Janet planning on adding to your brood."  
Steve grew quiet, knowing that he could talk to his best friend. "Actually man, things aren't going really good right now for us. I think that things are going south."  
"I thought things were great."  
"They were at one time. A long time ago. And we tried, to no avail."  
"So you two are splitting up?"  
"She may not be at the house when I get home tomorrow afternoon if that's what your asking."  
"That explains a lot."  
"What do you mean?"  
Brandon shrugged, "I don't know, your lonely, Kelly's single.."  
"What are you saying?" asked Steve in disbelief

"I saw Kelly leaving your room this morning."  
Steve paused and put his head in his hands. "I thought that—I mean how.."  
"You don't owe me any explanation Steve." Brandon put his hand up and began walking back to the house. Upon his re entry into the living room, he saw Brenda coming from the rooms. "Sis, I thought you were going on a walk.."  
"Yeah, well Kelly forgot her phone and I wanted to change my sneakers. I checked her room. But its not there."  
"Why don't you ask Steve. He may know."

"Why?" asked Brenda,suddenly recalling the night before when she left Kelly to go to Steve, "Brandon, is everything alright?"  
"Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Brandon shrugged.

"You do realize that you didn't sleep in your bed last night?" Brenda grinned

"Yes. I know. I have the bump to prove it."  
"You're not regretting it are you?"  
"No. I was drunk but well aware of what was going on." Brandon replied, not mentioning when Andrea turned him down for another go around in the morning. Despite their sibling bond, there were certain things they kept to themselves. Quickly changing the subject, "Steve's right out-"  
"Brandon what's wrong?"  
"Nothing at all."

Before his twin could ask anymore questions, he headed back into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. His eyes caught a glimpse of a bottle. Looking around to see if anyone would come in, he grabbed the bottle and stared at it. He then opened it and took a swig. The alcohol that had numbed his pain from last night was gone and he needed another dose.

The girls caught sight of Brenda coming back down the hill a short time later. Her happy face, suddenly distorted. They couldn't figure out why until she put the phone against Kelly's chest in a harsh manner. "Here you go."  
"So it was on the nightstand?" asked Kelly, silently praying that Steve dropped it off in her room.

"Yes." Brenda said, then mumbled incoherently, "Steve's nightstand."  
"What?" asked Donna confused.

The rest of the walk remained quiet, with conversations stemming only between Andrea and Donna. Kelly and Brenda chimed in from time to time, but not to each other. Donna thought it weird because everything had seemed to be going great last night and wondered why it had changed so suddenly. When she asked Andrea, even she seemed different. Suddenly being married to one man didn't seem as complicated at all.

Dylan didn't awaken until after 2pm. It had been the first time he'd slept peacefully in weeks. The best part of the night before was laying outside with Brenda and sleeping under the stars. Getting started on his latest novel didn't hurt either. He had called his publisher before he went to sleep to let him know what he was working on and that he would get him a chapter by next week. He had a lot of typing to do when he got back to the ranch. But before he left LA he had the joint custody issue with Kelly first. And then after that was settled, there was one more...

His thoughts were broken by doors opening and closing from the outside. Hearing female voices, he knew the girls were back. Getting up from the bed he cracked his neck. The rest did him well, he knew it was going to be another late night. Just as he exited the room, he was greeted by David.

"Hey man. We're all heading out to the pool for BBQ and swimming. You game?"  
"Sure, sounds like fun. The girls back?"  
"Yep." David nodded, then leaned in and said quietly, "The tequila bottle is almost empty."  
Dylan put his hands up in defiance, "I have been slee-"  
"Bro, not you. Take a look at Brandon when you head out."

Dylan only nodded and understood. He walked out to the pool area and saw Brandon sitting on the pool chair with his shades on. He moved closer to him and tapped him, "Bro. You alright?"  
Brandon picked up his shades, "Never better." he took a sip from his coffee cup. "Great day."  
What David had mentioned earlier was confirmed, Brandon's eyes were different from earlier. They were glazed over. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah." when Dylan snatched it away, "HEY!"

"Dude, this isn't just coffee." Dylan said, then whispered, "How long have you been drinking man?"  
"I don't know." Brandon snatched the cup back, "I'm fine. Honest."  
"Ever since you got back from Andrea's room, you've been acting funny. Do you regret-?"  
"No. It has nothing to do with her at all." Brandon's eyes trailed away from Dylan and to the girls who were coming out with the guys. His eyes locked on Kelly.

Dylan followed and realized, "If you still love her, what are you doing with-!"  
Brandon mumbled, "I saw Kelly come out of Steve's room this morning...wearing his shirt." he then put down the cup, jumped into the water.  
Dylan jumped up to look for him only to hear Andrea scream because he lifted her on his shoulders.  
"Anyone up for a game of chicken?" he asked.

"I'm in!" Dylan removed his shirt and jumped in lifting Brenda up. "Bring it on Walsh!"

After a few rounds of chicken, Rob and Steve started the barbecue, while Kelly and Val went to bring out drinks. The group spent time splashing around the water. When David threatened Donna with a splash, she ducked and the water caught Andrea dead on, she proceeded to the edge of the pool to rub her eye with the towel. She turned around to return to the group only to be startled by Brandon who was less than 2 feet in proximity.

"Hey chief, you alright?"

"Yeah, Water in the eye. The usual."  
He pointed at her eye, "Your contacts get irritated?"  
"No more contacts, lasik surgery, the smartest move I made." she smiled, "I thought you knew."  
"I forgot." his eyes locked on hers, "I never realized how hazel your eyes are."  
"Oh the sun is hitting them. That's all." Andrea began chattering a little. It was a heated pool, but the close proximity to Brandon and the fact the rest of the group were there made her incredibly nervous. She knew that look, it was the same look the night before they kissed the first time, and the last time before they got hot and heavy. After remembering what had happened the night before, she felt flushed and suddenly warm.  
"Brandon, we should get back to-"  
He kissed her on the lips slowly then pulled her in tighter. The harder she tried to pull away, the tighter his grip became and she gave in, suddenly not caring who they were in front of.

Brenda caught a glimpse of them in the corner of the pool and nudged Dylan. "Geez."  
Dylan shook his head, "I think more of get a room is like it." he caught a glimpse of Kelly and Val returning and quickly splashed the two apart. "Hey you two, come on, one more game of chicken." he then lifted Brenda up again.

Brandon nodded, and looked back at Andrea, "How about it?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Val watched from the wetbar, she had caught a glimpse of Brandon and Andrea and had to catch herself from saying "Get a room" to avoid the attention. Instead, she moved positions to cover Kelly's view of the pool. But as she watched the 3 couples in the pool, she locked eyes on Brandon and Andrea. "Why don't you get in on the action Kel? I'll man the bar."  
"I need a partner for chicken. Steve?"  
"I'm-"  
"Go ahead Steve, Rob and I got it." Val said.

"Alright." Steve nodded then yelled, "Cannon Ball!" just as he jumped into the pool and splashed them all. He then yanked Kelly into the pool. "Now its war!"

Rob wrapped his arms around Val, "You sure you don't want to play chicken?"  
"No. I'm happy speculating. And besides, I think I have an idea for a game tonight."  
"With me?" he asked nuzzling her neck which made her laugh.

"No silly. For everyone. And then we'll play our own private game in the room. Because, I don't think anyone is sleeping where their supposed to tonight."

"I must've missed a lot last night."  
"I might have too. Being a good girl is no fun." she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

This chappy is a favorite of mine...read and review..

* * *

Chapter 8

Much later on after dinner, the group sat by the firepit outside by the pool. The seating arrangement had pretty much stayed the same as the night before. They had started drinking earlier in the dining room over dinner, but kept it to only wine or beer. Everyone was sated and quiet. Tonight was their last night together as a group.

"I can't believe the weekends almost over."sighed Brenda. "Time flies when you finally grow up. We spent all of high school wanting to be older and now that we are, I wish we could go back." She grabbed Dylan's hand.

"Well it doesn't mean we can't take one weekend out of our lives to do this a year." David said, "We can make it a tradition. Donna worked really hard on getting everyone together."  
"I don't see why not man." Dylan nodded, fist pounding him in agreement.

"Since we're not being grown ups just yet. How about we play a game?" asked Val.  
Steve gave Val a boyish look and grin, "Seven minutes in Heaven Val?"  
"No..."  
"For someone who is about to divorce his wife, I think you are taking it quite remorsefully." mumbled Brandon. He was tipsier than the others thanks to the tequila from earlier in the afternoon. Steve turned to him, "What are you trying to say Brandon? That I'm not sorry? Who the hell are you?"  
"CALM DOWN!" Dylan yelled, "Val, maybe we've had enough games this weekend. I think we should just chill and relax."  
"No." Brandon said, "Let's play this game Val wants to play."  
Val realized it was too late to take it back, said, "Let's play Truth or Dare."  
The group gave mixed feelings, and finally Brenda said, "Let's do this. We all don't have anything to hide right?" she looked at everyone, but Kelly the most.

Val started, "OK. Brenda. Truth or Dare."  
"Truth."  
"Do you still love Dylan?"  
"Yes. I do. I always have and I always will."

Kelly mocked, "How truthful Brenda..I think we all knew that."

Brenda snapped, "Truth or Dare Kelly."  
"Truth."

"Where did you sleep last night?"  
The group grew quiet and looked at Kelly. "I was in my-"  
Brenda cut her off, "No you weren't."  
"And how do you know? Andrea can vouch for me."

Brandon shook his head, "No she can't. Because I was in her room last night."  
"Well I saw you and her talking and I left."  
Dylan knew where this game was going to lead, the truth was definitely going to come out, whether anyone liked it or not. As if knowing what he was thinking, Val began to apologize, when he looked at her, "It may not seem like it now, but you are actually doing something good. After this the slate is going to be clean, for all of us."

"We weren't talking Kelly. You didn't come in because the door was locked. The sliding windows were locked, the curtains were closed."  
Donna grew wide-eyed and looked at Andrea who covered her face, "Andrea did you and-"  
"You two are tag teaming me. I don't appreciate it."  
"Just tell them Kelly." muttered Steve, when she didn't listen, he yelled, "TELL THEM ALREADY!"  
The group grew quiet suddenly and Kelly finally said, "I was in Steve's room." once she caught her breath, she looked at Donna, "Donna, truth or dare."  
"Truth."

"Do you know about David getting a job extension in Japan?"  
Donna at first confused looked at David and from his expression, she knew. It was like a sucker punch to her gut. They had spoken about moving back to Beverly Hills last night and even beginning to look at houses on Monday. Him landing a job extension would mean another six months to a year in Japan or six months to a year in LA without David. They had been arguing about it for almost a year. "Why didn't you tell me David?"  
"I just got it before the funeral." he said quietly, then eyed his stepsister, "Thanks a lot Kelly."

Before he could grab her and explain, Donna ran inside and he threw her another look and ran after Donna.

"That wasn't right Kelly." Andrea said, "Donna put this weekend together for us. And that's how you repay her?"  
"And you judging me because I was in Steve's room last night is something because you were in the room with Brandon all night. Ever think that while you two were together, he saw me and not you. He was drunk."

Although Andrea wanted to believe he remembered the night before and wanted to believe what happened in the pool was real, she still wondered if what Kelly said was right. Especially when he didn't come to her defense and watching him snap at Steve and Kelly a short time ago.

"Well if there is one truth that hasn't changed is that you really are a bitch Kelly." Val said.  
"And if there is one truth I know that you are still a conniving little bitch who planned this game to ruin the weekend."  
"No. I played this game to get the truth out. So that everyone could have a clean slate. But the only thing you proved is that all that time you were making me out to be the bitch and the bad guy, the only bitch and bad guy there was was YOU!"

The two began to go after each other, Steve and Rob trying to pull them apart. Only to land in the pool with them. Brandon, Dylan and Brenda watched what was going on, just as Steve managed to take Kelly out of the pool. Kelly went to lunge again, when Steve pulled her forcefully away, yelling, "GAME OVER!"  
Once everything had calmed down again, he continued, "Here are the rest of the answers to our little game. Kelly and I slept together last night. It wasn't the first time. Janet and I may be headed for divorce, but not because of Kelly. Janet cheated on me first. Which isn't any excuse to what happened afterwards with me and Kelly. Brandon saw Kelly leave my room this morning wearing my shirt. I didn't know Bran that you still had feelings for Kelly. I'm sorry."  
Andrea looked at Steve and Brandon and realized what Kelly had said was right. He was drunk and thought she was Kelly. Her fears confirmed. Brenda noticed Andrea's expression and went to follow her as she headed for the room. "Andrea, I know my brother better than he knows himself. He may think he is still in love with Kelly-"  
Andrea turned and tears began to well in her eyes, "Come on Bren- who are we trying to fool? He was upset that she was wearing Steve's shirt. I should have seen the signs before anything happened yesterday."  
"You have been there for Brandon in a way Kelly could have never been. He just may not realize it yet."  
Andrea shook her head. "It felt so real this afternoon. I thought last night was a fluke. Then he wanted to go at it again this morning and I got scared and didn't. Then when he cornered me in the pool, I just dropped my guard and went for it. And now look. The entire time, it was all a fluke. I need some time by myself Brenda."

By the time Brenda returned to the group, Steve and Kelly headed inside leaving the rest outside. Brenda inquired, "What happened?"  
"I'm going to make sure that bitch didn't pull out my hair." Val said heading inside with Rob.

"Dylan, can you check on Donna and David?" Brenda said eying her brother.  
Realizing she needed alone time with her twin, he nodded and headed inside. She looked at her brother, "Why did you go to Andrea's room last night?"  
"I wanted to talk to someone."  
"did you? Or were you looking for Kelly?"  
"Where the hell did that come from?"  
"Andrea is the only one that's been there for me since Lily died. She's been great to Caitlin. Play dates, our emails, phone calls, lunches."

"Then why were you so upset that Kelly came out of Steve's room in his shirt? Did you think there was a chance between you two again?"

"Old feelings die hard, I guess. I was almost married to her. But after tonight, I know there was a reason for almost.." he held his head. "My head hurts bad."  
"Stop drinking. Its not doing you any good." Brenda said wagging her finger.

"You sound like dad."  
"I know. Scary isn't it?" she smiled gently as he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't believe he's gone."  
"He isn't really." he answered. "He's watching over us, Caitlin, Mom. Special mission like Andrea calls it."  
"She's a good friend."  
"Yeah. Maybe-"he gushed a little.  
"You are blushing Brandon."  
"I'm not. Its the alcohol."  
"Yeah, right. I think you need to talk to her because she feels like you used her."  
"I didn't."  
"Well don't tell me." Brenda answered, she pointed in the direction of the windows, "Just be sure to lock the doors." she winked leaving him to go to the room. He headed over to the glass that still had the lights on and peered in to see Andrea sitting on the bed back facing him sniffling. He was about to knock when he noticed the door open ajar and he slid it open quietly and closed it. Startled she jumped up and looked at him.  
Her eyes bloodshot.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"  
"Andrea, we need to talk."  
"Talk about what?"  
"About what happened outside. I don't want you to think that you were just a rebound-"  
"Funny thing is Brandon, I felt like it when you didn't come to my defense. You just let Kelly walk on me and now I know why."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do. You still love her Brandon. You almost married her what should I have expected? Nice girls finish last again. God I feel like I'm back in High School. I can't wait till tomorrow to be grown up again."  
"I don't want tomorrow to come." he said sitting beside her. "I'm not ready for reality again. Not if I'm doing it alone."  
"Well I'm sure that Kelly would be open to reconciliation."  
"Kelly didn't even send me a condolence card for Lily." he said, "Not one phone call. Only email, a short one." he put his face in his hands, "My head hurts so bad Andrea."  
"Let me look at your bruise." she picked up his face and looked at his forehead. "We need to put ice on it again."

"You've been looking after me since Lily." he said, "You're my best friend. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
"You have Caitlin silly."  
"I know, we're lucky to have each other and we're incredibly lucky to have you and Hannah in our life. I mean that." he grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"We're lucky to have you guys too." she smiled at him and saw a tear which she rubbed away. "About last night.."  
"Actually I was thinking more of this morning when you rejected me to go for another round. Have I mentioned how great of a kisser you are?"  
"No." she giggled, as he leaned in towards her and she leaned further back on the bed, "You haven't."

"Maybe I should just show you."He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. Slowly he moved his right hand towards the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down reaching in to discover that there was only a tank top underneath and nothing else. She moaned quietly and she slipped off the jacket and threw it on the floor. She pulled away for a moment, "Don't you think we should lock the door?"  
He grumbled, "Good point." he hopped up and locked the door and close the panels over the glass door. When he turned back towards the bed, Andrea's eyes were closed and it appeared as if she were sleeping. He moved closer towards her and he saw her trying not to laugh, when just about reached her, she busted out laughing, "Falling asleep on m-!"

Before he could finish she kissed him and pushed him down on the bed.

Dylan eyed the light go off to the room from the pool while he spoke to David. Donna had locked him out of their room and only let Brenda in. He barely said anything to Kelly when he saw her and Steve enter and head to the room. She had a cut on her lip, apparently he had missed something. But he was put in a position that he hadn't planned to be in. He was planning to talk to Donna after the weekend and had asked Kelly to keep his secret. Of course, Kelly didn't keep her end of the bargain.

"David what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. I wasn't planning to say anything this weekend until Kelly said something. I wanted to wait until it was just us and Ruby."  
"So while house hunting you were going to throw this out?"  
"No. I wasn't. I was going to make a decision once I spoke to Donna. Our marriage despite how it looks, is hanging on threads man. I love being back in the states, but Japan has been great to me. Great to Donna. But ever since Ruby has been born, Donna is homesick, wants Ruby to know her grandmother."  
"I love being home too, but Wyoming is incredible. Its done amazing things for my writing."  
"What's up with you and Brenda?"  
"I don't know. I love her so much it hurts. But she has her career and I have mine. How do you mesh them together without asking the other to give up what their doing?"  
"Sounds like me and Donna."

"I would go to the moon and back to be with her."  
"I think you just answered your own question. You can write anywhere. Keep the ranch in Wyoming and be together. Why not?"

"Silver, you are getting wise in your old age."  
"Thanks. I never thought I'd be taller than you."  
"You're funny. Go talk to Donna."

Brenda appeared by the doors as David walked back in. She spoke to him for a few seconds and headed out to Dylan. He watched her walk towards him and for a split second saw her in a beautiful white dress. He then decided that he wasn't about to let her go. Not ever again. She sat next to him on the beach chair.

"How's Donna?" he asked.  
"A little better. And David?"  
"Better." Dylan shrugged, "They'll work it out. It was just the timing and the shock that got them both."  
"Donna's angry at Kelly in a way I've never seen her."  
"You know Donna put this weekend together and Kelly just knew how to show her gratitude."  
"I can't believe what she said to Andrea."

"I don't think you have to worry about it much anymore." Dylan motioned to the dim room, "They worked it out or are in the process of working things out."  
Brenda slapped him, "Oh my god Dylan!"  
Dylan shrugged, "Did you see them in the pool earlier?" reading her expression, "Now you understand. So..."  
"So..."  
"Steve and Kelly in his room. Rob and Val in a room, your brother and Andrea in that room, Donna and David...where are you planning to sleep?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, there is a bed available."  
Brenda knowing in which room, "Really, where?"  
"My room. Its actually your brother's bed, but he hasn't really slept in it. So if you want. You can stay with me."  
"Stay with you?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"I'll just get some clothes from my room and-"  
"Bren-you're not going to need them." he got up and put out his hand.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you won't be wearing any."Dylan put his arms around Brenda's waist and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away, she looked startled, "Bren, your everything to me. I don't want to be apart anymore."  
"But your ranch, the writing."  
"The ranch will be there, the writing I can do from anywhere...as long as its where you are. I love you Bren, I always have. I always will."  
"I love you too."

They looked deep into each others eyes and leaned in again and began to kiss. Each kiss deeper and deeper than the next. Brenda pulling away breathless, "We really should go inside."  
"I think so too. I'm not as much of an exhibitionist as your twin."  
"He is not." she argues as they headed towards the living room, "It was a moment."  
As they closed the glass door behind them and shut the lights off, the sound of splashing and giggling was heard outside. They looked at each other, then peered outside to see her brother and Andrea in the pool. Quickly they looked away.

"Ok, maybe not quite one moment."

They laughed all the way to the room. They locked the door despite the new arrangements, Dylan wasn't about to take any chances. When he turned to face Brenda, she was just standing there, looking as innocent as she did the night of the spring dance. They had come a long way since then. It felt like lifetimes. He leaned in to kiss her slowly and she reciprocated it back. Before long, the kisses began feverishly as if they were never to happen again. Each kiss deeper than before. He scooped her up just as he did that night so long ago and laid her down on the bed. This time no longer kids, now adults. There lovemaking went on for hours or so it seemed. They had years to make up for. When they were done and she laid on his chest, brushed her hair back.

"I love you so much Brenda."he whispered.

"I love you too Dylan, I always have, I always will."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I'm going to most definetly begin towards my remaining 1/4 of the story so I can post it. So pleased that everyone is enjoying Chill-0210 (I kinda based it loosely on "The Big Chill" where college kids get together one weekend after the suicide of their friend)

Read and Review, thank you for all the great reviews..

* * *

Chapter Nine

"I can't believe Kelly." spat Donna who paced around the room in anger. David watched her from sitting up on the bed. Despite his wife's generous nature, she was no push over. She was hurt by her own best friend and Kelly hadn't even apologized for it, which made it worst.

"Donna, come to bed. Its been a long night. Probably an even longer day tomorrow."  
"I know she hurt Brenda when she went after Dylan behind her back when we were in Paris, but I always managed to keep the peace somehow. Remain neutral." she sat down and sighed, "I've always been her biggest cheerleader. Why would she tell your secret? I mean you should have come to me."  
"Don-she's my sister. I thought I could talk to her. I guess I was wrong too." he reached and grabbed her hand, "We were both wrong. Come to bed. We'll work everything out in the morning. Peacefully...-"  
Donna snorted, "You heard what happened after we came inside huh?"  
"Oh yeah. Kelly, Val, the pool. Hair pulling, bloody lip." he continued, "But what you did for everyone this weekend, despite us going through our own shit, is the most selfless thing anyone could do. I love you for it. And I meant what I said about doing this retreat once a year." he pulled her closer to him and she leaned on his chest and heard his heartbeat steady.  
"Its so quiet now."  
"Yeah it is. But I think we should hide the knives tomorrow. I would hate for Mark to take the security deposit on this house for damages." he laughed and stopped when he felt her eyes on him. "Stop it."  
"Stop what?" she batted her eyes innocently.

"That look you are giving me. I mean, I should be happy you're not upset at me anymore."  
"I'm still upset at you David." her face finally met his and she leaned closer, "But I say we call a cease fire for tonight. We won't be alone in a house for the next 18 years. We're picking up Ruby from my mom tomorrow night. So what do you say?"  
He nodded in agreement and without another word, flipped her on her back, "I love you Donna."  
"I love you too David."

"Kelly? You can do everything you can to make me think that you're sleeping. But I know your not." whispered Steve.

"Steve, just leave me alone."  
"I would, but you're in my room, in my bed."  
"Do you want me to leave?" she asked

"No. I'm just asking you to talk to me. A lot happened tonight. You said the most horrible things."  
She turned to face him, "Horrible things? What horrible things? They were true. David got a job extension in Japan and Brandon used Andrea because of me."  
Steve stared at the ceiling realizing that whatever was going on with Kelly and him, was a lot complicated and there was much history to come with it. Suddenly he wondered if he should fight for Janet even though he knew the chances were slim. He asked without even looking, "Maybe the one who's not on the up and up is you. Maybe you came to my room last night out of need. Because Brandon or Dylan weren't available."  
"Steve-!"

"I've never been first on your list." he covered his face in frustration, "Maybe your the one who's still not over Brandon."  
"We stopped our own wedding Steve. What does that tell you?"  
"Then why did you say what you said to Andrea about him seeing you instead of her?"  
"She attacked me first."  
"When you came into this room last night. Who did you see? Me or him?"  
Kelly got up in frustration and grabbed her cell phone, "The truth or dare game is over."  
"Maybe its not Kel-" Steve said seriously sitting up on the bed, "Maybe you need to ask me Truth or Dare."  
"Damn Val-"

"Don't. Go ahead Kelly, ask me. Truth or Dare."  
"I don't want to do this." Kelly's voice quavered. "I don't want to be here anymore. I am going to my room. The minute the sun rises I am leaving."  
"You can run Kelly. But it won't stop festering until you come to terms with everything. The fact that maybe Brenda and Dylan were always supposed to be together, Brandon may be moving on with someone who is Andrea Zuckerman. And that maybe its supposed to be us. Me and you."

"I never said it wasn't."  
"But you are holding onto feelings for two men who have clearly moved on. Maybe you are not ready to move forward. My marriage is falling apart. I need you to tell me now if there may be a we, otherwise, I may fight to save my marriage."  
"You said the marriage wasn't worth saving. Who's lying to who Steve?" she snapped and slammed the door and headed to her room, but she decided against it and decided to clear her head outside. The house was quiet and it was the time she needed to think. As she reached the living room which was illuminated by the lighting of the pool, she swore she heard a gentle splash and low talking. Convinced it was the wine, she moved closer to the sliding door to head out, stopped by the sight she saw. She only heard bits of pieces of it,

"..we can't stay out here you know. I'm pruning."  
"We're not going to get the opportunity again..No work, my mom is watching the girls.."

"..so this isn't just this weekend Ace?"  
"...No. You've brought me back from a very dark place Chief...I'm sorry this didn't happen sooner." he kissed her and pulled her closer to him.

Kelly's breath held at the last part and she moved away quickly. Steve was right, Brandon was moving on. Then again, he already did when he married Lilly years ago. They had Caitlin, and then in the blink of an eye Lilly was gone, taken from Brandon and his young daughter. He had been in New York for 6 years and when news had come forth about Lilly, she didn't even call him. She was wrapped up in another round with Dylan about Sammy and it slipped her mind to send him a condolence card. She typed a quick insensitive email and that was it. Who was she to determine who he saw when he wound up in Andrea's room the night before? He probably hadn't even been with anyone since Lilly. She moved toward the couch and sat in deep thought thinking about everything that had gone on since Donna's Wedding. She had changed so much since then. She didn't even know herself anymore, ever since Dylan headed out again 4 years before, and the night with Steve, she hadn't been herself at all. She took her cell off save mode and looked at the pictures of Sammy on her phone. She knew no matter what, he would love her unconditionally. She saw his ringlets of blond. His smile. She even had a picture of her and Dylan with Sammy. She stared at it for a long time. Going from Sammy to Dylan, and from Sammy to her. Her facial expression changed slightly as she noticed the only likeness she shared with her son could be her blond hair. Other than that, that was all.

"Kelly."  
Steve's voice startled her, and she quickly put her phone back on save mode and looked up, "Yes Steve."  
"I..don't want you to sleep out here. Come back to the room. Please." he put his hand out, "We won't do anything. We can just talk, like friends. That's what we've always been."  
She stared at him as he pleaded with his eyes. "Truth or Dare Steve." she said

"Kel-I-"  
"Truth or Dare."  
Steve rolled his eyes, then spat out, "Truth." he saw Kelly looking dead at him. "Kel, what's wrong?"  
"Steve, no matter what, Will you always be there for me?"  
"What kind of truth is that? What are you talking about? Why are you looking at me as if you've seen a ghost?"  
"Answer Steve, please. Will you always be there for me no matter what happens to us, between us?"  
"You should already know that answer, you've known the answer since High School, I'll always be there for you."  
Kelly took the breath she didn't know she held and grabbed his hand.

* * *

The sun came up the next morning and Brenda only stirred at the sunlight. She looked across at Dylan and gently smiled. She looked across at her brother's empty bed and gently shook her head. She knew where he was, then again, it seemed everyone was with someone, including Kelly. Even after all the negative words and the jealousy, Kelly deserved some love too. She sighed and thought that back in high school, it seemed as if it would turn out the way it was right at that moment, her and Dylan, Brandon and Andrea, Steve and Kelly and Donna and David. The only one who seemed to get it right after 10 years was Donna and David. The rest of them just floated around dating person to person, relationship to relationship, trying to make a go at something that wouldn't last. It wasn't a shock that things had ended up all these years later like this.

Dylan had been right, they weren't wearing any clothes and hadn't slept much of the night either. She crinkled her nose not wanting to leave the room at all. Knowing that once they were out of this 10 x 10 room, reality would come rearing again and everyone would have to come face to face with everyone. David had mentioned they had the house till almost 5pm and then they had to pack up and go. She shook her head and realized, for she and her brother, they'd have to begin life without their father. Brenda would have to adopt a child and know they'd never know Jim Walsh. She teared up at the thought. Shaking the sadness away, she dried her eyes and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Dylan muttered, still lying on his stomach.

"I'm going to change."  
"No your not. We're staying right here."  
"We have to be out at 5pm today. Let's at least enjoy the day."

Dylan shrugged, "Just make sure if you see Val and Kelly coming, duck out of the way. Or better yet. Hide the knives."  
"Stop. I'm sure they cooled down-I hope."  
"Only one way to find out. When you find out. Come and get me."  
"Alright."

Brenda exited the room and knocked on the room she shared with Val. She knew she was in the room with Rob and didn't want to disturb her. Rob opened the door and greeted her with a smile, "Hey Brenda. Val is still asleep. I'll let you do what you have to do and I'll be in the kitchen."  
"Thanks." Despite the fact that she loved Dylan, Rob Andrews was truly to die for. Val was so lucky. She grabbed a few things and went into the shower. Once she returned to the room to straighten out her overnight bag, she headed to the kitchen and let Rob know the room was his and Val's again.

"I made coffee."  
"Thanks Rob. I think I'm gonna head off for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

"Do you want me to wake Val, so we can go with you?"  
"No, its alright. I just want to take this all in right now."  
"Alright."

Brenda headed out and closed the door behind her, following the same path she and the girls took the morning before. She smiled at thoughts of her night with Dylan and how their ages seemed to enhance what had happen. Thoughts filled in her head of her niece, and hopefully a future child for her. She had so much to tell her mother when she got home. She even made a mental note to move her flight from tomorrow to Wednesday, just to spend the extra days with her mother.

Brenda didn't see the car coming, so when it honked, it startled her and she jumped out of the way rolling down the hill for what seemed forever before coming to a complete stop. The car did not stop and continued on without regard. Down on the hill, Brenda lay unconcious, her clothes tatered, her ankle twisted, face scrapped and her cell phone smashed.

"You've reached Brenda, leave a message." Dylan sighed and said, "Bren, don't take too long a walk. I miss you. And we're making breakfast. I love you. See you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**A short and poignant chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews..I've been sick for the past 2 weeks and I'm working on a story (non 90210 related) as well. Enjoy**

**I do not own 90210. **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Brenda? Brenda? Wake up honey."  
Brenda stirred, opened her eyes and sits up startled. "Where the hell am I?"  
"You fell down the hill and hurt your ankle. Let me help you up." hand goes out.

Brenda grabs it and rises to her feet, "I did not hurt my ankle, because I'm standing right on it." she turned to face who had helped her, "Daddy?"  
Jim Walsh smiled, "Yeah, its me honey."  
Brenda closed her eyes and shook her head, "How can that be? You had a heart attack."  
he nodded, "Yes I did. I'm gone physically, but I'm still around."  
"Am I dead?"  
"No." he said, "A car drove by and was a little out of control, you went down the hill and hurt your ankle. But you're gonna be alright."

"Then why are you here? If I'm gonna be alright. Daddy I'm scared. What if they don't find me?"  
"Do you honestly think Dylan is not going to look for you? He is not a whole person unless he has you in his life. He loves you. I know that now."  
"But daddy, I can never give him children." a tear fell down his face, "What if the adoption doesn't go thru?"  
"Don't worry about honey. Take it one day at a time and everything will fall into its place. Look at what's already happened at the house. Everything is falling back into its place."  
"Brandon was so lost at the beginning daddy and you have to see him and Andrea. He's more alive than I've seen in the past year."  
"You, your mom and Brandon will be fine. I know that."  
Brenda rushes to hug her father "My god daddy its as if your alive. You're real. I don't want to leave you daddy."  
"Honey, you have to go back."

"Daddy..."

"Honey, its time to wake up."  
"I don't want to." she shook her head in defiance.

"No honey..you have to..." Jim begins moving away from her, "I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too."

"BRENDA!" Dylan yelled, "BRENDA! WHERE ARE YOU!" he sees her in the clearing, "THERE SHE IS!"

The group rushes over. Dylan cradles her and begins stroking her hair. "Brenda, wake up honey. Please wake up. Call an ambulance. Brenda wake up." tears began falling down his face.

"Brenda! Wake up." yelled Brandon nervously. "God damn it, why did she go out alone!"

Andrea grabbed him, "Relax Brandon."  
"Relax! I just lost my father, I can't lose my sister now."

Brenda stirred, "Daddy, I love you."

Dylan looked at Brandon and back at Brenda, "Brenda honey, wake up. Please wake up." Brenda's eyes began to open, "Dylan? Is that you?"  
Dylan looked up at everyone with huge relief in his eyes, "Yeah baby, its me. We're here we're all here. Brandon, Andrea, Steve, everyone is here."  
"My ankle, it hurts."  
"You hurt it. The ambulance is on its way and you'll be as good as new."  
Brenda, "Brandon?"  
Brandon rushed over, "Yes Bren?"  
Brenda smiled gently and tears fell from her eyes, "I saw Daddy."

Brandon smiled a little, "You did?"  
"He's ok Brandon." she grabbed her twins hand, "He said we're all going to be fine. Me, you and mom. We're going to be fine."

Brandon's tears began to freely fall, "I know. Did he say anything else?"  
"He said everything was falling back into its place with all of us." she looked at everyone, then lastly at Dylan.

Rob and Val ran down the hill with the paramedics. The group watched them put Brenda on a stretcher and followed them up the hill. Brandon pat Dylan on the back just as he got in the ambulance with Brenda.

"We're right behind you."  
Dylan only nodded and hopped in. He looked outside the back of the ambulance windows at the group who stared at them as they rode into the distance. The sirens became louder and louder as they made their way down the Hollywood Hills.


	11. Chapter 11

**Giving some short and sweet chapters...I know, I know. I'll get to some long chapters! Thanks for all the reviews and support! I'm so happy I decided to write this. T.Y. _NN_**

Chapter 11

Dylan began slowly walking down the hall of the hospital towards the waiting room to let everyone know that Brenda was going to be alright. She had a broken ankle, cuts on her face and a mild concussion. But luckily, she was going to be okay. She'd be in the hospital overnight for observation. He looked up and thanked Jim for watching over her. She had spoken about it to him while he was in her room. The doctors had just nodded and just yes'd her to death just as most medical professionals do. Dylan knew there had to be some higher power. Jim had protected his daughter for sure even from beyond and had kept her calm until they got to her. He walked around the corner and was surrounded by the 8 and a lot of questions.

"Guys! She's gonna be fine. Mild concussion, broken ankle some cuts. Other than that, she's fine." Dylan said, "I'm staying here tonight."  
"Can we go and see her?" they all asked in unison

"She's resting. Its been a long day for her." Dylan eyed Brandon, who only nodded knowing that his twin had asked for him, "Room 12" whispered Dylan

Brandon broke off from the group as discreetly as possible and headed towards the room which held his sister. They had been here only a few weeks before. But at least this time, there was positive news. He stood in the doorway to the room and knocked gently on the door. Brenda only stirred and opened her eyes slowly. A smile formed on her face.

"Brandon?"  
"Hey there Bren." he said softly walking over and brushing back her brown hair, "You gave us a big scare back there."  
"I know. But I'm gonna be OK."  
"Yeah, Dylan told us. You get out tomorrow."  
"I can't wait." she paused, "Did you call Mom?"  
"Yeah. I did. But I told her everything was fine and not to worry."  
"I saw him Brandon."

"You told me. You also told me that we're gonna be fine and that everything is falling back into place. I remember."  
"You believe me don't you? Because the doctors, they nod and smile and you just know."  
"I know you did. I actually think he's been with us the whole time at the house."

"He also told me one last thing, before I woke up." Brenda paused, "I didn't want to say it in front of everyone or to anyone else."  
"Why not?"  
"Because its a message for you."

"What is it?" Brandon sat on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"He had a message from Lily."  
"From Lily?" Brandon's eyes widened, "Did you see her Bren?"  
Brenda shook her head, "No. She was looking out for Caitlin. That's what daddy said. She said to tell you, its time to move on. To not feel guilty for doing it."  
Brandon smiled, "She did huh?"  
Brenda wiped the tears from his eyes, "Yes."  
Brandon looked at his sister, "Its been quite a weekend huh?"  
Brenda nodded, "That it has. That it has."  
Dylan knocked on the door, and the twins looked at him, "Did I miss something?"  
Brenda shook her head, "No you didn't."  
Brandon got up and put a hand on Dylan's shoulder, "I'll be here in the morning." he kissed his twin on the forehead, "Get some sleep."

When Brandon turned the corner, he saw Andrea still sitting there. Seeing the tears in his eyes, she was alarmed.

"Hey, is your sister alright?"  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
Andrea began to dries his eyes, "Then why are you crying?"  
"She had a message for me, from Lily. She didn't see her because she was watching Caitlin. But I know things are gonna be fine."  
Andrea nodded as she grabbed his arm and began walking out, "I'm glad. How about we go see our girls?"  
Brandon nodded, "Sounds like a plan chief."

Kelly watched Brandon and Andrea get into his car and drive off before she got back out of the car and headed into the hospital one more time. She got on the elevator and pressed the number 4 and watched the numbers crawl up slowly. When it finally stopped on 4, the department lit up.

_Pediatric Wing_

She walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Taylor, is Dr. Hadley in today?"  
"Yes he is Ms. Taylor." the nurse replied, "Is Sammy alright?"  
"He is. I needed to discuss an issue with Dr. Hadley, if its at all possible..."  
"Have a seat. He'll be right with you."

As Kelly made her way to sit down, her knees felt like jelly and they wobbled at the thought of what she was about to discuss with the doctor. She grabbed both sides of the seat handles to remain steady as she sat down and took a breath which was more nervous than relaxed.

What she found out in the next moments could change lives...

At first she wanted to get up and just go home. But after this weekend, she knew that things had to change. For better or for worse, she had to make things right. Which is why when the nurse called her, she jumped.

"Ms Taylor? Dr. Hadley will see you now."

**a/n: Next up, Steve returns home. Will Janet be there? **


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Even with all the stupid things he's done, I've always liked Steve. R/R **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this show...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Steve had been parked in front of the house for 15 minutes looking for some sign of his wife or daughter. There was a certain calmness about the area, that gave him a small clue on what to expect when he walked through the door. The mini van he and Janet had purchased when Maddie was born was in the driveway. He knew no matter how much he feared what was or would happen, he had to go back into the house. He turned the ignition off on the corvette and headed into the house. There he saw Janet coming down the stairs.

"Your back earlier than I expected."  
Steve looked around at the boxes which were labeled with her name and knew why she looked shocked and said what she did. She had no intentions of being here when he got back from the house. But because Brenda got hurt, he'd come back at least 2 hours ahead of time. "You don't seem happy to see me. Where's Maddie?"  
"She is with my parents, I didn't want to put her through this."  
"So you were just gonna leave without seeing me?"  
"For today at least. I was going to stop by tomorrow to discuss Maddie."  
"That makes me feel so much better Janet." Steve tone was laced in sarcasm and he didn't care if it hurt her. "So that's it. No more counseling, no more nothing."  
"Did you all hash out your differences?" asked Janet ignoring what he had just said. It was her way of saying no without as much as saying so.

"Yeah, I guess so...So why can't we hash out ours."  
"Because its not some trivial high school thing. Its our marriage. I tried to make this work, its not."  
"If I recall you cheated on me first."  
"And if I recall you did the same thing. Cheating doesn't solve anything."  
"So now that you're leaving me, are you going back with that guy you cheated on me with?" He shot at her, when she didn't reply, he realized that he may have hit the reason on the nose. "What about Maddie, I'm her father."  
"And you will be. We'll split custody. My lawyer will draw up the papers for the divorce and the custody. I will make this as easy as possible for you."  
"How convenient for you Janet."

"I will have a moving company pick up all this stuff before the week is out. I have to go."  
"So this is it? There is nothing more I can say or do to make you stay."  
"No. Goodbye Steve."  
"Goodbye Janet."

She closed the door behind her and he stood motionless for a minute as he heard the mini van pull out and drive away. He collapsed at the foot of the steps and covered his face. The quiet in the house was unbearable for him. Just a week ago, the house was full of baby footsteps and baby words. And now there was absolutely no sound. Just Steve sniffling back his tears.

At first he didn't hear the doorbell, but the familiar voice from behind the door snapped Steve out of his trance.

"Steve, I know your home. Its me Kelly. Open up." she turned away, tapping her fingers on her hips. When she heard the door open, she turned quickly and gasped at the sight of Steve's face. He looked devestated and destroyed. Before she said anything to him. She embraced him.

"What happened Steve?"  
"She's gone. My little girl is gone and my marriage is over." he whimpered. "Kelly, how am I going to sleep tonight knowing my little girl isn't in her crib? How am I going to come into my house after work every day and not get greeted by the most beautiful eyes on this earth."

"Shh..Steve its gonna be ok. You'll work out the custody and you'll be with her. Everything will be fine."  
"I didn't want her to be like us."  
"she isn't like us. She has parents that love her. She has a father that loves her. You are a great father."  
"You came by, is everything alright?"  
"I—uh came by to see how you were." Kelly bit her lip knowing the true reason to come over. When she had first left Dr Hadley's office, she was going to see Dylan first, but knowing that Brenda was recuperating, she thought it best to see Steve first. But when she saw her oldest friend, she knew, the timing was totally off all around.

How do you just simply ask someone to provide a blood test without giving the exact reason why? Although she'd rather just leave well enough alone, she knew that eventually Dylan would bring up the joint custody issue with Sammy again. She'd be living a lie if she left well enough alone. There could be no more lies. No matter how much it hurt, the lies had to stop. She didn't think about the timing when it came to being pregnant with Sammy. She just assumed it was Dylan. She never gave a second thought to the indiscretion with Steve. Not until she looked at the picture of she, Dylan and Sammy together. If that was the case, 3 lives would be shaken up to the core. Dylan's with his spending 4 years thinking Sammy had always been his, Steve's with him trying to catch up with Sammy for 4 years and having to deal with the truth being stated as clear as day to his soon to be ex wife and most of all her son.  
For the first 4 years, you know Dylan McKay is your dad, the next your mom realizes there is more of a chance Steve Sanders is?  
She was no better a parent than her father. Leading her son down a road of utter confusion. She only hoped that she would learn from this and that he would eventually forgive her.


	13. Chapter 13

**The big chapter is up! Read and review. **

**A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. **

Chapter 13

"Did you change the plane tickets to Wednesday?" asked Brenda as the nurse wheeled her down the hall in the hospital. The EXIT sign becoming clearer and clearer every moment as they walked.

"Yes. Next Wednesday. For both of us." Dylan sighed, "Did you forget about your ankle and laying up for the next few days?"  
"Yes, nurse." Brenda grinned. Dylan had stood all night and she could tell he was cranky from sitting in the chair so long. "I'm starving for a mega burger. Can we hit the Peach Pit before my mom's?"  
"How about we get you to the car first?" he asked, then said to the nurse, "I'll take her from here."  
"But the nurse needs to take the wheelchair..."  
"Someone will bring it back to the nurses station. For someone who fell down a hill and hurt themselves, you have too much energy."

"I can't explain it Dylan. Seeing my father just gave me this boost. I feel great."  
"Slow down though, don't want you doing any cartwheels." he grumbled as he made the turn into the lobby where everyone was standing waiting.

Brenda's eyes widened at the sight of all her friends waiting for her. "Oh my GOD! Dylan did you know?"  
Dylan nodded, "Yep, its been planned since yesterday. Now if you all will be a little gentle with Brenda."

Donna and Andrea rushed up to her at the same time followed by Val, David, Steve and Rob. Brandon stood back, hands in his pockets. Brenda looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow and put her arms out for him and he complied, giving her the tightest hug ever.

"I love you Bren."  
"I love you too." Brenda whispered and smiled. When her brother finally pulled away, Kelly stood nearby, as though her body was the white flag and she waited for Brenda's acceptance of peace.

Brenda put her hand out for her friend, and squeezed it. "Hi Kelly."  
"Hi Brenda. I'm glad your feeling better."  
"I feel great!" Brenda exclaimed, "Who's up for the Peach Pit?"  
"Brenda, shouldn't we go home and shouldn't you put your feet up?" asked Dylan, "Brando can pick up the sandwiches."  
"Are you kidding?" asked Brenda, "I'm starving. Hospital food is terrible."  
"Then why don't we all go for old times sake?" asked Andrea, "We have a flight tomorrow and we still have to take the girls shopping.."  
Donna cooed, "Did Andrea just say we, that is so cute!"  
David shook his head, "She's a hopeless romantic I swear."

"What are we waiting for? Let's do the Peach Pit! Donna wheel me to the car." ordered Brenda.  
As the group made a slow exit, Kelly stood behind with Dylan and Steve.  
Dylan eyed her, "I know we talked about the lawyers and everything with Sammy..but I didn't expect this to happen to Brenda and-"  
Kelly put her hand up, "Not a problem. Actually I was wondering if I could talk to the both of you."  
Dylan scratched his head, "Can this wait Kel-? I'm beat, Brenda's ½ way to the Peach Pit and I'm kind of hungry myself."  
Kelly put her hands up, "Its really important. Its about Sammy." She bit her lip nervously and just nodded, "Alright, let's go to the Peach Pit. We'll meet you there."

She let Dylan walk ahead of them, and watched them drive off before coming to a complete stop turning to Steve.

"Kelly, the car is over there." Steve pointed in the direction of her BMW.

"Steve, we have to talk."  
"Kel-can't it wait? We're in the hospital. I'm not a big fan."  
"It can't. Well it can't wait for-" she pointed from her to him.

"What's going on? Does this have anything to do with why you came over yesterday?"  
"Yes it does." Kelly felt her heart coming out of her chest as she realized that the news she was about to share would shake up Steve's world which seemed to be collapsing around him as well as Dylan's. "It has something to do with our affair from 4 years ago."  
"What about it?"  
"I know I got back together with Dylan for short time after that."  
"When didn't you always go running back to him?" asked Steve exasperated by her run around words, "Yes I know that we had an affair 4 years ago. We also continued the affair this past weekend."  
"Steve, remember-"  
"Kelly.."Steve grabbed her hands,which were shaking and caused him to question what she was about to say, "Just spit it out. We've had enough dancing around words, this weekend. I have to get to my lawyer. See Maddie."  
"Steve, I think your Sammy's father." When he didn't respond right away, she babbled, "I realized it at the house this weekend looking at pictures and I thought about the timing. I thought it could've been Dylan's but I was 2 weeks late with Sammy, which leads me to believe I was wrong about my last period and—"  
"He's, I'm Sammy's father?"  
"Steve you said that No matter what you'd always be there for me."  
"Is that why you wanted Dylan to stick around?" By this time Steve began pacing around the lobby.  
She could only nod. Any words would cause her to bawl in tears. He soon stopped his frantic pacing and sat beside her. "What do I have to do now?"  
"You have to take a blood test. And if it turns out you are Sammy's father..We have to tell Dylan."  
"Kelly, if the paternity test comes back positive. I'm gonna have to tell Janet everything. Do you realize that while I may be gaining a son, I may be losing my daughter? Janet is never gonna forgive me for sleeping with you. She's already putting me through hell now as it is."  
"I didn't mean for this to-"  
Steve got up from the seat and rolled up his sleeve, "Let's do this."  
"Now?"  
"When do you think Kelly?" Steve asked sharply, "I need to know." he stormed ahead of her into the hospital, his mind even more full of question. If Sammy was indeed his, he'd have to talk to his lawyer and figure this out before he broke the news to Janet. He only hoped that she'd be reasonable with him when it came to Maddie. He then thought about Dylan and how he'd feel after thinking he had a son all these years..only to find out it was a lie, that his friend was the father the entire time. For Dylan, it would be like losing a limb and to learn that he and Kelly had had an affair those years ago, would be disastrous. He hadn't said another word to Kelly until after the test had been taken and they were sitting in the car on their way to the Peach Pit.

"I can't go in." he said

"Steve, Brandon and Andrea are going back to NY tomorrow. We have to go in."  
"No. You can go in. I can see Brandon later on." Steve said still numb from what she had told him earlier, "I can't look Dylan in the eye. I can't look any of them in the eye knowing what you told me."  
"We won't know anything till tomorrow."  
"Great." he hit his head on the headrest of the drivers side. "I can't do it. Just tell everyone I had to go see my lawyer. I'll pick you up later."

Kelly had just about closed the door when Steve peeled out of the lot. She watched him drive off and was startled by the voice that came from the doorway of the Peach Pit.

"Is everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" asked Kelly, her heart coming out of her chest again.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me in the hospital earlier? Would it Kel?"

She only nodded. "About Sammy. What are you gonna tell me Kel? He's not my son?"

Dylan had no idea why he had said it, it just slipped and when she couldn't answer him, he realized the joke was on him and that it was true. His calm, tired demeanor changed and became more and more angry with the silence he received on the other end.

The only thing that stopped him from lunging at her demanding more answers were the sound of their friends coming to the parking lot. Brandon and David were assisting Brenda while the other 2 girls walked out behind them.

David noticed the change immediately realizing they had walked in on something important. Because of Brenda's condition and the fact she was loopy from painkillers, they couldn't exactly turn around and go inside. "Dylan, I'm gonna put Bren in your car."  
"Yeah Dave, sure." answered Dylan.

"Kel-where's Steve?" asked Donna, "Is everything ok?"  
"No." answered Dylan before Kelly could. His glare practically burned her. "B- can you take Brenda back to the house? Take my car. Leave yours."  
"Dylan? Come home." Brenda replied loopy.

"I will Bren. I have some custody issues with Kelly to work out."  
"Oh alright. See you soon Kel." Brenda could only muster.

David grabbed Donna's shoulder and urged her to the car understanding that both he and Kelly needed to talk. He wasn't sure what about, but he knew Dylan needed time.

Brandon gave Dylan his keys and somehow managed to get him to look directly at him. There was a hurt there that wasn't there earlier inside. And when he looked at Kelly, he knew it had something to do with Sammy. "Bro, Andrea can take Brenda home, if you want me to stay..."  
When Dylan didn't answer, Brandon took it upon himself to throw Andrea the keys and give a nod. Once the four were off, he finally laid the question, "What's going on here?  
"Is Sammy my son Kelly? I'd like something more than a strained look and a nod. I want words!" Dylan growled

"I-I didn't know until this weekend."  
"He's four years old. You have put me through a grinder about taking care of him, giving him the best, being there for him. And now your telling me he's not my son?"  
"Dylan, I did the math wrong on my due date. I was 2 weeks late with Sammy. I thought it was just the norm with a first child. I was wrong."  
"You raked me over the coals about being his father. And you couldn't even tell he wasn't my son!" Dylan began pacing.

Steve drove up and parked and rushed out of the car.

Somehow his vision became blury and he couldn't hear any of Kelly's babble. He only focused on Steve and realized that he was at the hospital with Kelly when she wanted to talk. The band-aid on his arm only confirmed his realization and Dylan could only react by making a left hook and taking a swing at Steve hitting him square on his jaw throwing him on the floor. Dylan's blind fury could not be contained by Brandon alone and he lunged for Kelly's throat.

"You lying bitch. You've lied for years. About everything. You slept with Steve, then lied about Sammy."  
"I didn't know.." gasped Kelly

"I think you always knew, you chose not to believe it. Because you always wanted some hold on me. Because I loved Brenda. God forbid if any of us loved anyone but you."  
"LET HER GO!" Steve had somehow managed to get up and tried to loosen Dylan's grip off of Kelly.  
"She's no good Steve. You of all people should know that!"  
"The affair wasn't her fault. It was mine." Steve said. "Let her go McKay. Choking her isn't going to solve anything."  
"Ease up man."Brandon said finally able to loosen one of Dylan's hands, "Think of Brenda."  
That one word loosened Dylan's grip completely and he fell to his knees. "Brandon, I don't have a son. I've had a son for 4 years and now, I have-"  
"D- you have Brenda." Brandon reasoned. "Let's go." he helped his closest friend to his feet and walked off leaving Steve and Kelly standing there in the distance.

Brandon didn't see them again before he left to go back to New York.

**a/n: Up next, its about a year or so later. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own BH90210. **

Chapter 14

"Wake up sleepyhead." whispered Andrea  
Brandon stirred slightly before rolling on his back and opening his eyes, "Good morning. What time is it?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up.

"Its almost 12. I took the girls out to the zoo."  
"Why didn't you wake me earlier? I would have kept you company."

Since their return to the city the year before, Andrea had sublet her old apartment and moved in with Brandon and Caitlin. The girls had been thrilled by the news that they were sisters and were now closer than ever, as were their parents. The romance that had begun out west did not diminish once they returned to the city, it improved. Brandon found himself unable to stay away from home for too long. He loved being with his girls too much. He had been in Washington covering some political scandal for most of the week and had returned the night before. What he hadn't mentioned to Andrea was the fact he had spent a good 2 hours at DeBeers picking out an engagement ring for her. He was going to spring it on her during their date night out later.

"You got back from Washington late last night. Don't worry about it."  
"Chief are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Andrea answered although she seemed a little fidgety. "I dropped the girls off for the night, so you and I have the place to ourselves till tomorrow." She knew it was earlier than usual that she dropped them off at their friends, but it was date night for them, and she had something important she wanted to talk to Brandon about.

"Perfect. So we have all this time to kill, what do you propose we do with it?" he smirked.

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

Just as they leaned in to kiss, the bell rang and Brandon groaned as Andrea rushed to the door to get it. She swung open the door and was greeted by two familiar faces. Her eyes widened and she smiled, "BRENDA! Oh my god! What are you doing in New York? Where's-"  
From behind Brenda appeared Dylan with a 2 year old boy on his shoulders. He was doing airplane sounds. "Hey Andrea." he said with a nod.

"Dylan, put Jimmy down."

Andrea's heart melted hearing the name of Brenda's adopted son. "Come in, come in." She ushered them in and called for Brandon who emerged from their room and lifted his sister in the air. Brenda squealed.

Dylan pointed and said, "B-be gentle, we've got precious cargo."  
Brandon looked at his best friend in question and at his sister. He moved her away from him to look at her and she opened up her jacket to reveal what seemed to be a growing bump. "Bren, is that what I..?"  
Brenda only nodded and gave a big smile. "I don't know how, but it just happened. I'm out of my first trimester."  
"Unbelievable." Was all her twin could muster before pulling her into a long embrace.

"It had to be Hawaii dude. We got married overlooking the pacific and it had to be something Iris gave Brenda. I can't explain it. Neither can the doctors."  
Brenda's eyes lit up as her eyes wandered the condo, "Where are the girls? We want to take them out."  
"I dropped them off at their friends for the night. We try to make one night a week our date night." explained Andrea, "Its earlier than I usually take them, but-" she stopped suddenly feeling her face grow hot. Brenda grabbed Andrea's hand and walked them into the kitchen.  
Once the women were in the kitchen, Andrea began to make tea, and Brenda folded her arms. "How far along are you Andrea?"  
"How far along what?" asked Andrea trying to hide it, knowing all too well, Brenda saw right through her. "I'm 8 weeks along. I was at the doctors today. I took the girls to the zoo, dropped them off and went to the doctor. I was planning to tell your brother tonight. I can't believe your pregnant Brenda. Its like when we got home from the hospital last year, and you received the call about Jimmy."  
"Can you believe its been a year?" asked Brenda shaking her head, "I never thought this is how it would end up."  
"Its a great thing Brenda. You're married to Dylan and your pregnant."  
"Speaking of marriage..."  
"I don't know..we've been married already. This arrangement suits us just fine. The only difference is is that we'll have a child together plus Caitlin and Hannah."  
"So your planning to tell Brandon tonight?"  
"Yes."  
"How about Dylan and I take the girls for the night. I'd love for Jimmy to meet his cousins and we could use the practice."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Dylan has a meeting with his publisher on Monday. So we're here all weekend."  
"Sounds like a plan." Andrea grinned, just thinking about the wonderful surprise she had in store for Brandon.

"I didn't know reporters made so much." Dylan eyed the ring and mouthed wow before handing it back to Brandon, who put it back in its hiding place. "So tonight is the tonight?"  
"Yeah. Make an honest couple out of us." Brandon laughed lightly.

"You two look happy Jones. Hell, even I'm happy."  
"You have a lot to be happy for. Did you guys tell my mom?"  
"We're going out west next week to break the news before going to the ranch. What about you?"  
"Maybe we'll do the same. The girls have days off coming up. My mom's been after us to see them."

Upon seeing Brenda, Dylan pointed out, "So let's do dinner tommorow night."  
Brenda, "Dylan, we're picking up Caitlin and Hannah and their staying with us tonight. Its their date night."  
Dylan learned all too fast since they found out Brenda was pregnant, to not even put up a fight and he only nodded. "We'll bring them back tomorrow."

After saying goodbye and closing the door, Brandon pulled Andrea close to him and asked, "Now where were we?" He nuzzled her neck and she giggled uncontrollably. Brenda and Dylan overheard them while waiting for the elevator. They both shook their heads.

"Well at least they aren't in the pool again." Dylan said.  
"One year ago."  
"Has it been a year already?" he asked quietly, a lump forming in his throat at the the thought. A year since he had lost his son. A year since the final time he saw Kelly and Steve in the Peach Pit.  
Brenda felt his pain and touched his chest, "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
"Its alright." gets close to Jimmy, "Isn't that right Jimmy?"

Although, she knew Dylan loved Jimmy and would love their baby. Brenda knew that somehow, a small piece of his heart would always be lost to the fact that Sammy was not his own son. At first, when she first learned about what happened at the Peach Pit, Brenda wanted to go and have a few choice words with Kelly. Luckily, due to her broken ankle, it caused her to remain at home instead. Her thoughts fled to the fact they'd be heading back out west to visit her mom and share the wonderful news of her pregnancy. She wasn't sure if they'd even bump into Kelly or Steve when they got there. But she knew for certain that Donna would be able to tell her what had happened since they left the west coast the year before.


	15. Chapter 15

**The story is coming to a close soon. I figure 2-3 chappies tops not to mention epilogue..Read and review =)**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and have added me to the story alert and favorites list. I am humble. **

Chapter 15

"Look at the adorable little girl!" cooed Felice over the little cherub in her arms. "If there is one thing I know is that you and David make beautiful babies. Just look at her."  
Donna smiled tiredly, as she laid on the hospital bed. Violet had put her through 12 hours of intense labor and weighed almost 8lbs. She was very tired and longed for sleep, which she knew would be few and far between with a toddler and a newborn. It would be a long time before she and David would try again for a boy.

"Knock, knock." came a voice from the doorway. Donna looked up with tired eyes and smiled gently at Kelly who had a giant bear in her arms. "How are you feeling Donna?"  
"Tired." Donna whispered, "Come in and meet Violet."

Felice brought Violet over to Kelly and handed her over. "She's beautiful."  
Felice nodded, "They make beautiful babies don't they?"  
"Yes they do."

Felice kissed Donna on her forehead and cooed at her granddaughter, "I'll be here tomorrow to spend with you. Rest well."

Once she left, Donna smiled at her friend, "You look very good holding a baby. Maybe you consider giving Sammy a sibling."  
"I'd love to. But with Janet still putting Steve through the ringer with the divorce, its really stressful."  
"That's too bad. Does Steve get to see Maddie?"  
"Every other weekend. It kills him to see her leave every Sunday. Sammy likes having a little sister."  
"So you two are serious?"

"I guess. We can't make any definite plans because of the divorce. I don't blame Janet for being so angry." Kelly looked at Violet, "She is so gorgeous. I'm jealous."  
"Hopefully, things will settle up between Janet and Steve and things will happen." Donna groaned, "Ow..."  
"I'm going to go. You need some sleep."  
"I won't be sleeping for the next 18 years. Poor David is home trying to sleep. Ruby keeps waking up."  
"I'm so happy Sammy and Maddie are a little older. They talk, hardly cry."  
"Kel.. I got an email from Brenda last night that she's going to be making a trip to see her mom in a couple of weeks."  
"Really?" Kelly asked, "With Dylan?"  
"With Dylan and their adopted son."  
"Adopted son?"  
"The adoption went through for Brenda right after staying at the house for that weekend..a year ago..can you believe its been a year."  
"Has it?" asked Kelly, her thoughts reflecting back on the last moments of the weekend..and Dylan's hand wrapped around her throat. She didn't blame him for being angry. Sammy gave her problems the first months after finding out that Steve was indeed his biological father. He had even given her a scare at the mall, by running away from Steve. He spent nights crying for Dylan and it broke her heart. It hadn't been only till recently that he had calmed down and really accepted Steve into his life. Having Maddie as a step sister was a bonus.

"Do you want me to arrange something?" asked Donna.

"No. I don't want to unless.." Kelly sighed, "Besides, you need to sleep. Don't worry about a thing. I'll keep little Violet company."

When Donna finally fell asleep, Kelly was left staring at this beautiful little girl and she had to admit it felt really nice to have an infant in her arms again. They had discussed having a baby again, but the timing was just off and because of her high risk pregnancy factor, they had a lot to take into consideration. She looked at her left ring finger which she had so carefully hid from her best friend. Steve had proposed yesterday and she had accepted. It wasn't something they could shout from the rooftops given the circumstances. But once the divorce was finalized, they were going to drive to Marin County and do something small and private with their kids. The divorce though seemed a never ending ordeal. Kelly only suspected that it was the price they had to pay for the infidelities and the lies over the years.

She only hoped the penance would be over soon.

* * *

"I can't believe your sister is pregnant." Andrea said shaking her head as they walked thru Central Park, later on that evening. They had dinner at Nino's Tuscany and somehow, she had been able to convince Brandon she didn't want any wine. He didn't even notice the abundance of food that she consumed. It had been awhile since she had been pregnant, but apparently, the baby was making her eat for two very early.

"Its a miracle Andrea. I tell you a miracle. And its about time too." he answered gingerly grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the park bench. "How about we sit down for a sec? I wanna talk." he sat her down on his lap and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Andrea suddenly felt the urge to spill the beans, "I want to tell you something."  
"I wanted to go first..But go ahead."  
"No you go first." Andrea urged him, despite the fact she wanted to blurt it out, she knew the baby would be around for awhile and could wait revelation a few more minutes.

"I love our life together. The girls, us. It just works so well. But there's something missing." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "So what do you say Chief? Want to make this a permanent partnership?"

Andrea's hands began to shake as he opened up the box and showed her the ring. She reached for it and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh my god Brandon, this ring is so beautiful. I-I-."  
"Say yes. Say you'll marry me." he looked at her with loving eyes and she could only nod her head yes as he put the ring on her left finger.  
"I have something to tell you too." Andrea said as she wiped her tears, "My god, this ring is gorgeous. How in the world?"  
"I arrived in New York earlier than I said and made a pit stop. So what do you want to tell me?"  
"Remember when I took the girls out early today and dropped them off?"  
"Yes..I remember."  
"Well, I went to the doctors after I dropped them off. Brandon, I'm 8 weeks pregnant."  
"Seriously?" he asked

"Yes seriously. We're having a baby." Andrea stopped when Brandon didn't respond right away. "Brandon, is everything ok? I- I-"  
"Your pregnant?" he asked again, when she nodded nervously he kissed her on the lips and held her tight. "We're having a baby? Does Brenda know?"  
"Yes. I told her earlier, that's why she took the girls. And she mentioned going to see your mom in a week or two to tell her about the pregnancy...maybe its time we go out west to see her too."  
"I'll make the reservations tomorrow. Why don't we get home and celebrate?" he asked, a spark in his blue green eyes.

"You're happy?" she asked.  
"I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Are you tired? Hungry? I'll rub your feet when we get home."  
Andrea leaned her head on his arm, "We're gonna have to get married before the baby is born you know."

"You're alright with a small wedding?"  
"I have you, the girls, this baby, our friends, its all I need." Andrea smiled and leaned on his arm all the way back to the apartment.

**Time for us to go back to Cali, Cali. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I know I said a few more chappies, but I decided to make it one super closing chapter. I will still do an epilogue, so that you know the final outcome. **

**Thank you to everyone who has placed this on their favorite list, on their story alert list and to those who review. I am humbled by everyone's wonderful comments. **

**PS: Tell me if you hear the theme song when you read the final part (kind of like the way it ended on the series)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them...**

Chapter 16

Cindy Walsh couldn't sit still in the split level Spanish style house. She was only half watching the news, along with going to the window to check if the cars had pulled up every time a car drove by. She checked her fridge and made sure she had plenty of food, despite the fact she had gone shopping early in the morning. She had a roast in the oven already cooking and was going to get started on the potatoes once they arrived. Along the way home, she had picked up gifts for her grandchildren. She was so excited she wanted to scream. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open until she heard Caitlin call out.

"Grandma?"  
Cindy suddenly sprang to life and rushed to greet Caitlin followed by Hannah and lastly looking up at the little boy wearing overalls sitting proudly on Dylan's shoulders.

"Gran-ma." he babbled.

"Oh my god Brenda, Dylan he's precious..Let me have him." she said tears welding in her eyes as she grabbed onto her new grandson. "Hello there."

Brandon moved next to Brenda, "I think we dropped on the totem pole Bren."  
Cindy reached out for both of her now adult children and gave them a quick kiss and a hug. "Come in, come in. Everyone."

When everyone got situated, Cindy surrounded herself with her grandchildren. "It doesn't get any better than this." She looked at the four adults now sitting in her living room and raised an eyebrow at them. Something was clearly going on. She went straight to the person who would cave first, "Dylan."  
"Yes mom?" Dylan asked innocently.  
"Don't use that mom on me Dylan. What's going on? You all have smirks on your faces like you did in High School when you did something wrong.."  
"Oh mom those days are over." Brenda scoffed jokingly, "Brandon and I do have something to tell you."  
"Well then what are you waiting for?"  
Brenda looked at Brandon "You first?"  
"You first." Brandon said shaking his head. Despite the fact that he had 2 bits of news to share with his mom, Brenda's was by far the bigger of the two.

"Oh, would someone tell me something.."  
"Mom. You remember what the doctors said about children?" Brenda got up and took off her jacket and proudly displayed a small bump, "They were wrong."  
"They were-" she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Brenda your pregnant?"  
"Yes, I'm in my second trimester. Everything is going really well. Don't worry I'm taking it easy." Brenda lowered herself to her mother's eyelevel and smiled, "Mom, I'm having a baby. Can you believe it?"  
A lump formed in Cindy's throat and she couldn't find the words to say and only gave a hug. "Now you'll have 2 children...another grandchild?"  
Brandon scratched his head, and said, "Actually another 2 grandchildren."  
Cindy turned to her son and looked at Andrea, "You two?"  
Andrea nodded, "I'm 8 weeks along Cindy."  
Dylan grabbed Jimmy from Cindy's arms and called the two girls over allowing Cindy to embrace both of her children. "This is the best surprise anyone could possibly give." she hugged Dylan and Andrea. "I'm so overjoyed."

"Mom, there's more." Brenda said, bringing Andrea over and lifting her left hand, "Brandon's getting married."  
"Look at this ring."  
"I think Brandon wanted to blind people when he picked it out." Dylan joked, "Had to one up me didn't you B? Gave your sister Hawaii and you had to pick a rock for a ring."  
"That ring on my sisters finger isn't exactly a pebble you know D."  
"This is true, but you could have at least put a warning label on yours."  
Brandon put Dylan in a hold and ruined his hair. Brenda shook her head, "Oh geez, I hope I have a girl."  
Cindy looked at Andrea and Brenda and ushered them aside as the play fight that had started with only Brandon and Dylan began to include the girls and little Jimmy who was laughing as he was play punching his uncle. "You do realize that one of you has the possibility of having twins? Granted Brandon and Lily had Caitlin and she's not a twin, but there is a possibility of it skipping generations.."  
"Mom, they only saw 1 baby during the sonogram." Brenda said, "As much as I would love it, I'm not. Did the doctor check for you Andrea?"

Andrea bit her lip, "Its still early, but.."

"Knock, knock? Anyone home?" called a voice from the foyer and appearing in the kitchen a minute later was Donna carrying a little sack, "Hey girls!" She still looked a little tired, but somehow managed to still look great, "I'd like you to meet someone new."  
They peered over at the sack and cooed, "This is Violet Silver. She's about a week old."

"Ruby and Violet?"  
"Yeah. If I have another girl, I'd name her-"  
David entered holding Ruby on his right side, "Geez Don, let's enjoy the girls first and think boy. Hey girls." he kissed Andrea and Brenda on the cheek.

"David's cranky because both Ruby and Violet aren't sleeping through the night."  
"I'm sorry everyone. If anyone should be cranky is Donna. She went through 12 hours of labor. Violet was 8lbs out of the womb."  
"Thank you baby." Donna cooed kissing David on the lips.

Dylan and Brandon walked in, "Guys, please. There are enough pregnant women right now."  
Donna and David looked up at Brenda and Andrea, in question. The two nodded and at the exact same time turned side profile to show the bumps. Donna rushed up quickly and hugged the girls.  
David looked at the guys, "Talk about togetherness."

The two took a slug at the younger friends shoulder.

Cindy looked around at the very packed house and sighed happily. It had been a year since the house had been full. Despite the sad note that it was, this time made up for it. She smiled as she thought about Jim and realized that as she looked around the room, two people were missing. She excused herself and rushed upstairs, looking in her phonebook and making a call. It took some moments of convincing, but she hung up pleased with the final result as she made her way down the stairs. She invited the Silver's to stay and the girls helped her prepare the roast and its sides as the guys ushered the kids outside to play.

* * *

About an hour passed as David walked outside to see the kids still playing. He had just put Violet down for a nap. He had attempted to take Ruby as well, but she was involved in heavy babble with Jimmy as they played with their blocks. He smiled and heard a car pull up in the driveway. He only caught a glimpse of blue and knew who it was.

He faced his stepsister and his nephew and threw a small smile at her as he walked up, trying not to draw attention to them.

"How did you know-?" David asked

"Cindy called us." Kelly whispered, "She wasn't taking a no for an answer. Where are Donna, Brenda and Andrea?"  
"Inside cooking. Why don't you go help out, and I'll go to the back with Steve and Sammy?"  
"Alright."  
David touched his sister's shoulder to give comfort that everything would be okay. He looked at Steve who stood there in hesitance and down at Sammy who was Steve's doppleganger at this point. He looked up at Steve, "I swear, you give this kid a Vette and its a mini you."  
"Shut up Silver." Steve chided, "Dylan here?"  
"The gang's all here." David said, "You know you're gonna have to face them."  
"Well its fitting that we all came together a year ago."  
"No greater time like the present."

As the two made their way to the back with Sammy, Caitlin and Hannah pointed them out causing both Brandon and Dylan to look in their direction. At first, Dylan made a motion to go inside, but Brandon grabbed his arm.

"Dylan, its alright." once the two men were in earshot, he nodded, "Steve."  
"Brandon, Dylan."  
Dylan's eyes focused on Sammy who was beside Steve. He kneeled down to his eye level and smiled, "Hey Sammy. Would you like to play ball with Caitlin and Hannah?"  
Sammy's blue eyes lit up and he nodded, "Yes Dylan."  
Dylan handed him the ball and ushered him in the direction of the girls and rose to his feet facing Steve square on. The two stared at each other, as David and Brandon prepared themselves for the confrontation that may happen.

Dylan put his hand out and nodded, "Clean slate."  
Steve only nodded and shook his hand. "Clean slate."

Both David and Brandon took the breath that they didn't know they were holding and looked at one another before laughing.

Kelly was setting the large table in the dining room when Brenda came in and watched from the doorway. Kelly looked up at her.

"Hey Bren." she gently smiled. "You are absolutely glowing."  
"Thank you Kel." she paused, and pointed out the ring, "That's a very nice ring."  
Kelly looked at her in shock first then at the ring. "How'd you-"  
"I notice everything now. Comes with the pregnancy I guess. So when?"  
"When the divorce is final. Which seems like its never gonna come. We're just going to do something small. With the kids."  
"Kel, you've never been married, why sell yourself short?"  
Kelly shrugged, "Why should it be a big deal for me? Look at everything that's happened Brenda. Do you honestly think I should have a big wedding? Steve and I have children, we're going to do it small in Marin County and that's it. I'm happy with it. Steve just wants enough time with Maddie."  
"How are Sammy and Maddie getting along?"  
"Sammy loves having a little sister."  
"I'm happy for you Kelly. I really mean it."  
"I'm happy for you too Bren."

Brenda hugged Kelly and she felt a tear hit her shoulder. She looked at her friend and tears fell from her eyes as well.  
Andrea entered the room, but stopped short of saying anything at seeing them together and motioned Donna to come over. They looked at each other and gave an approving nod.

* * *

"A toast to my children, my grandchildren and my surrogate children. I love you all." Cindy said raising a glass to everyone who sat at the table. "Jim would be so proud."

The gang looked around from one another and gave a nod and a smile.

**Ok, ok, who had the twins, did Kelly and Steve get hitched, Where's Val? And what about Dylan's book? Can you take a guess?  
Epilogue to come soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, ok, I know I said epilogue, but as I wrote it, I realized I had one good chapter left and I couldn't just state that Brenda and Andrea had blah, blah. So I made it better. I think an epilogue or a closer will be next.  
Read and review as always... share your thoughts =)**

**Chapter 17**

Wyoming

Brenda waddled her way to the patio that overlooked the ranch. She held the cordless phone in her hand and looked out towards the back for Dylan. She caught a glimpse of him leading the small pony around with Jimmy on it. Their son was wearing his father's cowboy hat and happily clapping away. She rubbed her rather large belly and smiled. A tear formed. They were going to be happy living here for sure all 4 of them. As it turned out she was in fact having twins, finding out two months earlier, that one liked hiding behind the other and they did everything in sync. She was lost in her thoughts when the cordless that she held spoke.

"Mrs. McKay, is Dylan available?" asked the voice of his publisher on the other end.

Brenda sprang to life at that moment and waved at Dylan who scooped Jimmy off the pony and rushed across. When he reached her, he took the phone and put Jimmy down to walk.

"Hey its Dylan." he said, walking inside leaving Brenda with their son.

Dylan had officially adopted Jimmy shortly after their visit to California and their son now proudly bore the surname McKay. They had been in Wyoming most of the time since. With Brenda being so big, they flew Cindy out to stay with them for the remainder of the pregnancy. As she watched their son, Brenda felt something wet on her leg. Thinking nothing of it, she took Jimmy's hand and brought him inside just in time to hear Dylan let out a whoop and rush in.

"Book is #1 in New York Bren!" he scooped her up causing Jimmy to giggle, "The book is huge!"  
"Really?" asked Brenda with a squeal, then making a face. "Dylan...put me down."  
Dylan's grin grew serious, as he put her down. "Bren- Is everything ok?"

"I don't know I just got a sharp pain, can you get my mom please?"  
"MOM!" Dylan yelled out, beginning to rush out of the room almost coming to a collision with Cindy, "Mom, Bren felt a sharp pain."  
Cindy rushed over to Brenda, "Brenda?" Noticing Brenda's breathing and seeing wetness by her feet, she looked at Dylan, "Its time. Call the doctor. Let's go."

New York City

It was an unusually warm day in New York, as Caitlin and Hannah chose a horse beside one another at the carousel in Central Park. Andrea sat in the carriage behind them with some assistance from Brandon . He was a little distracted after having to get off the phone with his mother just before. He had heard Dylan in the background calling for her and it sounded serious. He hoped his twin sister and her babies would be ok, she was due in 3 weeks. He wished they lived closer rather than on opposite coasts, but they all had obligations to work, it wasn't like going to the same college. It was real life. He looked over at Andrea as the ride started and rubbed her growing belly with pride. He felt a kick or two and saw Andrea grimace.

"I swear I'm carrying fieldgoal kickers." she said.  
"Hey, maybe they have a puck in there and there playing hockey." he replied with a smile before kissing her on the forehead. "Just another month to go." He whispered.

"Then we go from fieldgoal kicking to sleepless nights." she adjusted herself to be comfortable. "Any word on Brenda?"  
"Not yet." Brandon looked over at the girls who laughed happily on their horses as the carousel moved. He was happy that they had each other to connect. Once the twin girls were born...he closed his eyes and sighed. Twin girls. How in the world did he end up with all girls?  
"Just realized how many girls are going to run the house huh?" Andrea laughed.

"I think we should think about getting a house and 3 bathrooms. One of which will belong to only me."  
"Ooh a house?" she asked eyes dancing, "Where?"  
"Maybe we should move out of New York and go back west. Be closer to my mom, Bren and everyone."  
Andrea looked at his face and touched it, "You miss it don't you?"  
"Yeah, now I do. The groups back together, but now we're being over run with all these kids..."  
"Hey, maybe all the kids will end up in West Beverly and go to college together." Andrea joked then suddenly stopped, "Brandon-"  
"I know, I know what your thinking, my job? Your job? I can ask for a transfer to the LA office and do some free lance...Maybe I'll do both and you can stay with the girls.."  
"Brandon-" Andrea said again, this time trying to relax, closing her eyes.

"Don't start with women's lib or something, but we're gonna have an 8 and 9 year old running around along with twin girls..."  
"Who are trying to tell me that it may be time." Andrea managed to say, taking a deep breath.  
"May be time?" Brandon questioned then grew wide eyed, "You have a month."  
"Tell the girls that!" she yelled finally drawing attention from the girls who looked alarmed, "Mom?" asked Hannah, "What's wrong?"  
"Baby, its time to meet your sisters."

Luckily, the ride came to a complete stop and Brandon assisted Andrea off the ride and hailed a taxi van loading Andrea and the girls in, once he was in, he told the driver, "Lenox Hill and step on it." He dialed the doctor and then his mother.

Wyoming

"You've got to be kidding me Brandon." Cindy said as she paced the hall in the maternity ward.

"Mom, we're on our way to the hospital." he said, knowing that his mother had wanted to fly out later in the month to be there for them too. He missed his father at that point, but he knew Cindy needed to be with Brenda more if only because of the complications that could arise. He and Andrea had already been through the process separately and would be alright. But as he watched Andrea try to control her breathing and wince, he wasn't so sure either of them were ready for this.

California

Donna wiped her face and looked at Violet in her high chair. "You don't like peas do you?"  
Violet giggled, and she smiled, "No peas. No peas."  
Ruby rushed into the room holding the phone, "Mama, phone, phone."  
"Yes I know Ruby, phone. Where is daddy?"  
"He's at work, work."

The front door opened and David's voice filled the entrance, Ruby rushed over to her father and he scooped her up. She continued to say, "Phone, phone."

The phone rang just as David made it to the kitchen and both he and Donna looked at each other, "I swear she's got ESP. That's the third time this week." He said, picking up, "Hello?"  
"David, its Dylan."  
"Hey Dylan! What's going on? I passed by a bookstore, your book is going-"David's face turned serious and he nodded, then said, "Everything will be fine man, trust me, breathe..Keep us posted." he hung up and looked at Donna, "Brenda is in labor. Her water broke and she's not dilating fast enough. They may have to do a C-section."

Donna's eyes grew wide, "Oh my god."

Just then the phone rang again and they looked at each other with some panic, this time Donna picked up, "Dylan is-" she paused and realized it was Brandon, "Hey Brandon..yeah, Dylan just called us." she paused again then went wide eyed, "Seriously! Ok, go to her. Keep us posted. Don't worry I'll call Steve and Kelly."  
"Don't tell me.." Asked David sitting in front of her, "Andrea's in labor?"  
"Our group is about to double..again.."  
"What are you doing?" asked David as he saw her get up and dial the phone.  
"I'm calling Kelly. Can you finish with Violet?"  
He looked at Violet who had a messy mouth and smiled, "You know she spits all these peas..."  
"She likes when you feed her for some reason."  
"Fine. Tell Kelly hi." David waited for Donna to leave the room, when he began beat boxing and did the airplane with the spoon, Violet and Ruby giggled.

–

It was blue.

Kelly looked into the bathroom mirror in shock. She considered pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but the sound of the phone caused her to lose the train of thought. She waited to see if Steve would pick it up and when it stopped, she knew he did. She heard the sound of running throughout the house along with children laughing.

She stared at the stick again.

Steve's divorce finalized a month and a half before, and they decided to celebrate. Of course, throwing caution to the wind once again and here she was just as she had been 5 years before...

The stick was blue.

Only this time there was no question of paternity. This was all Steve.

The knock on the bathroom startled her and she carefully placed the stick in the box just as she opened the door. Before she could ask him who called, he spoke quickly,

"Both Brenda and Andrea are in labor. Brenda is gonna need a C-section and Andrea is just in labor.."  
"Seriously?"  
"Donna just called to let us know. She'll keep us posted."he looked at Kelly with concern, "Is everything ok Kel?"  
"Hm? Yeah." she said walking past him.

"What's wrong?"  
Kelly sat on the bed, "I can't believe the time has come for 4 more kids..I don't even think we're gonna be able to do another reunion without all the kids. That's how many?"  
Steve sat next to her, and counted, "Let's see, for David and Donna, its 2, for Brandon and Andrea that'll be 4, Dylan and Brenda 3 and for us its—-2."  
"You mean 3." she said

"No Kel, 2, Sammy and Maddie."  
"Sammy, Maddie and.." She put the box in his hands and said "Its blue."  
Steve took the stick out and grew wide eyed letting out a whoop, "Oh my god!"  
"You're not upset?" she asked

"Upset Kel? Overjoyed!" He looked at her, "What's wrong Kelly? The divorce is finalized and its ok to be happy."  
"I'm scared Steve."  
"Kelly, look at me." He crouched down facing her and took her hands, "I love you, You love me. We have two wonderful children already and one more on the way. We have great family and friends. And if I must say, " he picked up her left hand, "A gorgeous ring from a certain person."  
Kelly smiled, "You could always make me smile." she put her fingers through his hair and he growled, She laughed even more, "Steve, the kids are the next room!"  
"Did I mention that your wonderful mom, just took them out." he gave a mischevious smile, then began growling again.

"Steve! Stop it!"  
"Never honey. Never.."

The phone ringing stopped there fun and they looked at each other both reaching for the phone, Kelly beating Steve, "Hello?"

Donna looked at the phone as it rang. She took a deep breath and picked up. "Hello?"

20 minutes earlier (Wyoming)

Cindy paced down the hall nervously looking at the doors to the operating rooms. The doctor has said the twins would be out in only 10-20 minutes. But it seemed like forever since she kissed her daughter as they wheeled her into the operating room and kissed Dylan on the cheek as he walked in a short time later wearing scrubs.

She heard the automatic doors open and saw Dylan walking down the hall towards her, a look of pride on his face. "Mom. We've got a boy and a girl."  
"How's Brenda?"  
"Awake for the entire thing. A trooper." he pulled his mother in law in an embrace "They're taking her into recovery, we can see her soon."  
Cindy grew teary eyed hearing that the twins were healthy and that Brenda was alright. "Can I see them?"  
"Of course." he then asked, "Any word from Brandon?"

New York City

Val ran down the hall of the hospital's maternity ward and stopped at the nurses station,  
"Zuckerman- Walsh..she's in labor?"  
"Birthing room 3 ma'am"

Val rushed into the room to see Andrea being spoon fed ice chips by Brandon. They both looked up at her and gave tired smiles saying at the same time, "Hi Val."  
"Hey guys, how's everything?"  
"I'm dilated 6 centimeters already." Andrea took a deep breath. "Another contraction."  
"Where are the girls?"  
"A nurse is watching them in the waiting room." Brandon said, "Can you?"  
"No need to ask, I'll take them to my place and keep them busy." Val winked, "Aren't you glad I came to New York?"  
"Yes." Andrea said with a smile, not before grimacing.

"Call me on my cell if you need anything. Both of you." she quickly left the room and found the girls coloring, "Hey ladies!"  
The girls ran up to Val in unison and hugged her, "Auntie Val."  
"Listen guys, you're gonna stay with me while your parents are busy."  
"Is mom going to be alright?" asked Hannah in concern.  
"She's gonna be fine. And when you see them again, you'll both be official big sisters. How cool is that?"  
"Very cool." answered Caitlin.

"And do you know what else is cool? Your aunt Brenda and Uncle Dylan had their babies too today. So you have cousins!"  
The girls squealed in delight and grabbed Val's hands. Val mouthed a thank you to the nurse and walked out.

Brandon hung up the phone, and turned, "Brenda had a boy and girl."  
"Is she alright?"  
"She's feeling pretty good." Brandon said with a smile, "A boy and a girl."  
"Sound familiar?" Andrea asked with a smile, then grabbed his hand tight,

Suddenly the nurse and doctor rushed into the room, "Alright, we're not waiting for the 10 cm's. You're getting a c-section." the doctor looked at Brandon, "We have to get you suited up and the girls will be out in no time."

The next short block of time was a blur to Brandon as they wheeled Andrea away into the OR while he changed into his scrubs. He thought of his sister and his nephew and niece and his mother. He took a breath before stepping out and waiting for the nurse to escort him in.

"Mr. Walsh?" the nurse said, "Its time."

He only nodded and took his place by Andrea's side. It was only a few minutes later till he heard the first cry followed by the second cry.

The sight of his beautiful little girls brought tears to his eyes. He looked at Andrea and kissed her on the forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it everyone, the end, one chapter and epilogue together. I have enjoyed writing this and reading all the great reviews. Please share your thoughts on this ending. A big kudos to amberissmiling for helping me on the beginning portion of the story. It really helped me tons! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but had I, I would have made this movie on 9-02-10 day. **

Chapter 18

Shortly after the births of both sets of twins, Dylan's book, "The Bridge" shot straight up the NY Times best seller list to number one and remained there for months. As much as he hated leaving his twins, named Daniel and Delilah along with Jimmy and Brenda, he had to do a book tour across the country. While he was away, Cindy decided to stay and help out with the twins and Jimmy. While in NY, Dylan did make a stop at Brandon's to meet his new nieces, Jamie and Skylar and learned that they were preparing to head out west for Brandon's new gig working at the Times in LA along with doing freelance for NY. Andrea had settled for being a mom for the time being and as the twins got older, she'd slowly but surely return to reporting.  
During his west coast trip, Dylan managed to make a stop at the Silver's and at Steve and Kelly's. He noticed Kelly's growing bump and learned that not only was she pregnant, she and Steve were planning to get married Valentine's Day in Marin County. He took this news back to Brenda as well as began his next novel called "The Traveler". Upon hearing the news that Brandon was heading west with his brood, Dylan put his head together with Brenda to insist that Cindy settle down and live with them on the ranch. She'd have her own house on the grounds, but she'd be able to see her grandchildren on a daily basis. While she lived there with them, Cindy would give Casa Walsh over to Brandon and his family. Now with everyone on the same coast practically. Seeing each other would not be that impossible.

Everyone was at Casa Walsh when Brandon pulled up in the van followed by the moving truck. While the mothers played with the children outside, the men set up the house and before they knew it, they all were sitting outside catching up on the months that had passed. While this was going on, Steve whisked Kelly off in the Corvette and headed up to Marin. Donna offered to watch the kids while they went away for the week to celebrate. Kelly wanted to make an attempt at putting on a gown before she herself got too big to fit in one. Donna had made her the perfect dress.

Kelly and Steve arrived late Saturday night in Marin and had a celebratory dinner before hitting the hay. The next morning the two were woken by a knock on the door. Kelly grumbled.

"Maybe they'll go away if we don't answer."  
"Shhh, you can't let them hear you." he murmured into the pillow.

The knocking persisted anyway and finally Steve rolled out of bed and swung open the door. His eyes widened at who stood before him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked.

There before him was the gang, Brandon, Andrea, Brenda, Dylan, Donna, David and Val.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you do this big day, all by yourselves?"  
"You guys did." Steve pointed to the McKay's and the Walshes.

"Tough." Dylan said, "Besides, Iris married us."  
"Where are the kids?"  
A chant of grandma came out from everyone and they laughed. Dylan grabbed Steve by the neck, "Steve, you're coming with us. The girls are going to get Kelly ready and you're getting married at sunset. I took the liberty of hiring an officiant."

"You're taking care of it McKay?"  
"Yes I am. Now let's go."  
Steve rushed back into the room to grab his suit bag kissed Kelly who was still asleep and left the room with the guys. Donna led the girls into the room and tapped Kelly gently.

"Steve did they go away yet?"  
"No. And we're not planning to." Donna said

Kelly furrowed her brow and opened her eyes looking from Donna to Brenda, to Val and Andrea. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Steve?"  
"Getting ready with the guys. And we're here to help you get ready."  
"Oh my god..."  
"Now, let's get started shall we?" asked Donna as she held up her makeup kit.

Sunset approached and Steve made his way towards the pergola overlooking the Pacific and realized who the officiant was.

"NAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm the officiant Steve-o."  
Steve looked back at the guys who were a little behind him, "So this is the officiant?"  
"Yep. Couldn't do a wedding without Nat." Dylan said rubbing his hands together.

Nat looked at the 4 men who had grown up in front of him all those years before and were now not only husbands but fathers. He only nodded in approval. "You boys look great. Let's get started shall we."  
The hotel put on the music and each of the girls started down the aisle one by one . Each woman looking directly at the man they loved. Finally Kelly appeared and began making her way down the aisle, led by her growing belly. She stopped in front of Nat and gave her flowers to Donna. When Nat asked for the rings, Steve and Kelly looked at each other then at the group for the rings.

"Where are the rings?" Steve asked looking at Dylan. "I gave them to you."  
Dylan slapped his head and sighed, "I gave them to two people to hold."  
"You gave them to which two people?" asked Kelly, nervousness in her voice.

"I believe their names are-"  
The group spoke at the same time, just as Sammy and Maddie appeared rushing towards their parents.

"Oh yeah, now I remember."Dylan grinned and Steve play slapped him.  
Kelly was too caught up in tears to speak, and she hugged both of the kids, once she regained her composure,"Let's do these vows."

The ceremony ended and the party began. It was not only a celebration of marriage, it was a celebration of friendship and love. The party went into the wee hours of the night and the group retreated in the early morning to leave the Sanders' family to spend time together. Before they left though, Steve stopped Dylan and they hugged.

"Thank you bro."  
"Anytime man. Anytime."

Epilogue

One Year Later

3 vans pulled up to the McKay Ranch. Brenda's eyes danced from the window where she watched, she looked down at the children, "Your cousins are here." she called out to Dylan who rushed over and grabbed the twins while Brenda walked with Jimmy, and opened the door.

Out from each van stepped out a family. The Silver's arrived Ruby and Violet in tow. Jimmy loosened his grip from Brenda and rushed to greet them with hugs.

"He's already a ladies man." Laughed Dylan as Brenda threw him a look.

Brandon was busy taking out the twins while Caitlin and Hannah rushed out to greet their aunt.

"Aunt Brenda, Uncle D! Danny, Lila!" they chanted as they ran to them and hugged them.

Andrea grabbed onto Skylar and began making her way towards the house with Brandon holding Jamie not too far behind.

Last but not least, Steve opened the door to the van as Sammy and Maddie rushed out to greet everyone. Kelly, leaned into the back and unfastened her little girl, a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed , named Marina. As they walked up the path to everyone, Brandon looked at the mini van and asked,

"Hey Steve, where's the 'vette?"  
Steve groaned and they laughed.

"The 'vette is in the garage." he whimpered.

"We have one baby in the house Steve, not two." Kelly said with a wink.

"This ranch is gorgeous." admired David, "Really nice McKay."  
"Thanks." Dylan looked at all the kids and could only say "Whoa, look at all these kids."  
"There are 8 of us and now there's 12...?"  
"No.." came a voice from behind everyone, "Make that 13."

The group looked behind them and saw Val with an infant. She smiled, "Couldn't let you girls have all the fun!"  
The girls rushed towards the baby and began cooing leaving the guys shaking their head.

David looked and asked, "Ok, who's next to have a baby?"  
"Who's next Silver?" Brandon asked, "I'm done. I have four girls, do you realize 4 girls. I needed my own bathroom."  
"I have 2 girls, how do you think I feel?"  
Brandon rolled his eyes, "I'm already out numbered bro, Caitlin and Hannah are a lot older than Jamie and Skylar. Done. No more. Not even gonna try for a boy. What about you Sanders?"  
"I barely get enough sleep, Marina is very picky.. And I already have 2." Steve looked at Dylan, who didn't even look at them, he kept his eyes locked on Brenda taking in her beauty, even more so since she had the twins. "I have 3. And I have 2 boys and a girl. I have what I want."

Brandon whimpered, "Four girls."

David patted him on the back, "I feel your pain. I feel your pain."  
Dylan looked at the kids and called out, "Who wants a pony ride?"

The kids shouted in unison and they followed him to the back in one big group. The adults slowly followed behind the kids leaving Brandon with his sister. Brenda peered at Jamie and smiled.

"Jamie is a great name."  
"I'd like to think so." he said winking at her.  
"remember when we moved to Beverly Hills and I asked if we were going to make it?"  
"Yeah, vaguely."  
"We did make it." she smiled, "There's some rocky road iced cream in the fridge if you want."  
"Sounds good."

They walked inside the house and closed the door.

**Finis**

**

* * *

A/n: I had to give a special cameo to Nat, and it was only befitting to have the story end with sort of how it began, with Brandon and Brenda. Please let me know what you thought about the kids names. **


End file.
